Ginga Nagareboshi Natsuki
by FearTheFluff
Summary: Blood had a very nice taste and smell but she, Natsuki soon discovered, exceeded the red liquid in both.
1. Chapter Zero: Better Than Blood

**Ginga Nagareboshi Natsuki**

_(Corrected Grammar with an online spell check)_

_**WARNING: This is a super Alternative Universe Fic, I'm SERIOUS!**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_This is like the Pilot Episode for a fic I had been thinking about for quite a long time. I don't know if it is a good idea and so I expect my dear readers to let me know if it could became a story._

_For those who have not watched Ginga Nagareboshi Gin or it's sequel Ginga Densetsu Weed the idea of this fic may sound a little more crazy than it actually is but if you like the story you may wanna check this two animes. They are both really cool series and the first one is a real classic. Well, at least to understand my thinking you may wanna check the Wikipedia article on both or at least the original one._

_Well I'll just end up this babbling and go onto the story..._

_And so it begins the short introduction to my weird mind work._

_I would like to thank the people who thought me how to spell strength, I have had problems with that word like forever (blame my english teachers)._

................

**Chapter Zero: Better than Blood**

_Blood drips from my wounds_

_Strength comes out from every pore in my body._

_I will note give up._

_Never._

_Not until my face is white from tiredness._

_Not until my eyes cannot see,_

_my ears cannot hear_

_or my fangs cannot bite._

_I have the shape of an animal_

_but the true soul of a warrior._

_I shall not die this easy_

_not until I have fought my very last battle._

She took a step forward, her paws aching from having ran so much during the past hours. She gasped for air and felt blood drip between her fangs. She licked it with pleasure. Somehow she really enjoyed the taste of blood and her own was no exception to that rule. It was sweet and at the same time a little bit salty with just the exact viscosity. She could smell the red liquid from kilometers and it always made her drool in anticipation.

Tiredness had taken her hostage and every move her body made ache in ways she could have never imagined. This was a complete new level of pain. But still it wasn't enough to beat her. Her current state would have killed many others. Her almost blue fur was stained with blood which came out from the uncountable wounds over her body, one of her pointy ears- to be precise the left one- looked half eaten. But she was still breathing. She was still moving.

While trying to keep on going she stepped on a root and tripped in a way that would have made her laugh if it was not her the one to have fallen. Her whole body hit the snow staining it with dark red patches. She laughed. She never expected that battle to leave her in such a despicable state. She could have beaten them one by one, but the numbers were harsh on her. Fighting around twenty bastards at the same time was too much. Even for her. The were probably looking for her right now. Following the crimson trail she had left. It was just a matter of time before they found and killed her.

She felt a presence, but it was not of those who had harmed her. This presence gave her some kind of peace she could not clearly understand. A smell sweeter than sugar filled her nostrils. This odor was even better than the one of blood. Without noticing, she was still laughing.

"I am really sorry but I don't happen to find a reason for you to be laughing in such sad circumstances. I think you may be about to die" the accented voice was sweet and tender but had a particular pitch that caused the injured female twitch. "Who might this interesting girl be?" asked the voice, making a weird emphasis in the fourth word. She was not going to answer her, of course, giving information about herself would only bring her even more trouble.

"None of your business" she managed to say, feeling once again the sweet flavor of the crimson liquid coming out from her mouth at every word she said. She licked her snout and snorted.

"I was wondering if you would like some help?" the voice said once again with that sweet tone. She thought for a while if she should accept such a nice offer. She was, after all, at the verge of dying and if she wanted to take revenge she had to regain her strength. There seemed to be no hidden intentions behind the voice's words, they sounded pretty honest.

"Help would be appreciated" the flavor engulfed her once again as blood stained the snow over which she was resting her head. The feeling of it became less pleasurable.

"I would like you name before if you wouldn't mind giving it to me" it was a simple request in exchange of a chance to continue being alive. Such a strange creature had come to her aid. Just a name for your life. She smiled vaguely as she answered.

"Natsuki, I'm Natsuki" the words left her throat naturally, as if the other one should have already known her name. Without being requested to, the voice answered with its own name.

"I'm Shizuru, nice to meet you Natsuki" the voice became a body and when she managed to raise her head enough to catch a glimpse of the one who had offered her help, Natsuki noticed it was a beautiful Irish Setter who was standing in front of her. Her silky brown hair was long enough to hide most of her body and she had red eyes that showed a kind of strength that Natsuki had never seen in her life. The Setter lowered her face and looked directly into her green eyes, she shivered. "Let me carry you"

Natsuki was not fully aware of how but somehow she ended up riding the back of the other dog. She felt sorry for such a beautiful fur to be stained with her blood. _How the heck was she able to carry me in such a way?_ Even if the Setter looked so beautiful and graceful, she was also really strong and she could feel her muscles constricting with every step she took. They were moving really fast actually and it was surprising the brown creature could move so quickly carrying her on her back.

"Is Natsuki all right?" she asked, once again with that accented voice that caused the alluded one to shiver.

"Yes" she answered and suddenly everything began to vanish. Fade to black. _Was I really this tired?_ She thought as she felt how all her strength disappeared. She realized the warmth from that other dog's body under her was comforting. It actually felt really good to be carried that way. No one had ever been so kind to her. Why was that stranger so nice with her? It was strange, but she didn't doubt the Setter's intentions. Natsuki had the feeling her intentions were sincere.

Shizuru seemed like a nice bitch.

..........................

She woke up to the sound of a voice, a very angry voice. It sounded like an elderly male and for the way he spoke he was probably the leader. She couldn't actually understand his words, she was in some kind of cave and the sound reached her almost like a murmur. She opened her eyes slowly and as the image that she perceived became clearer she felt something warm in her. That Shizuru girl had really exceeded her expectations.

Natsuki was in a cave filled with skins of some kind of animal, probably a bear, and she was extremely comfortable. All her wounds were covered by some kind of ointment that had managed to stop the bleeding and completely erase her pain. She missed the smell and taste of blood but she had to admit the odor emanated by the medicine was not bad either, it reminded her of Shizuru.

The screams coming from outside the cave took the voice of the girl she had met a while ago and the black furred creature felt the urge to stand up and find out what was going on outside. More and more screams, they became violent. And then she heard one that was more of a cry and recognized that it was Shizuru. She ran outside and she could finally understand what the voices were discussing.

"SHIZURU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M YOUR FATHER AND THE LEADER OF FUKA!" a huge dog was shouting at the young Setter spitting at every word and with a tone of anger that could scare many who could be called brave. He looked a lot like Shizuru, but his fur was not as silky and it as not pure brown but white with a few dark spots. Scars were all over his body.

"Father try to understand, I could not leave her there dying!!" answered the red eyed. Natsuki came to the realization she was the reason the father and daughter were having this intense argument. She looked directly at Shizuru and saw a cut in her chest, just next to her front leg. It was bleeding. Natsuki was very angry at the old man for having hurt the one who saved her life but she thought it was better not to intrude.

"Have you even looked at that bitch? She's a half wolf! We cannot have one of her kind among our pack" he had calmed down a little bit and stepped on the floor with all his strength, thrusting through the snow. He raised his paw and placed it in another place, Natsuki saw the deep footprint the leader had left.

"Father, you must not judge Natsuki just because of that!"

"You talk as if you really knew her... We cannot trust a wolf"

Natsuki felt goosebumps. She had always been told she looked like an average black-blue dog. The wolfs said she was too much of a dog and now the dogs said she was too much of a wolf. Her identity was a mystery even for herself. She had to say something.

"Leader, if I would be allowed to talk I would like to tell you that right now I am going to make a bow" she had just realized not only the two Setters were in the scene, but about fifty more dogs. All of the eyes were fixed in her. They were judging her, for sure. Wondering how was a female so injured and how was she able to even stand up, wondering if she was really half wolf, if she was going to try to kill them. "I swear loyalty to Shizuru who saved my life. I shall do anything she asks, even resign to my own life"

"Natsuki..." whispered the female Irish Setter.

"Well, half wolf, with such a promise how could I refuse. I see there might be some use for a bitch like you" he turned to his daughter and snorted, there was something he found funny and the black furred one found it pretty irritating. "Shizuru, your slave" he said finally and burst into laughter. Natsuki could see that there was a gesture of hatred upon the young one's eyes. She was certainly angry but quickly built up that smile of hers and answered to her father with all the respect that he expected.

"Thank you, father" she said bowing her head. Natsuki felt an unknown pain in her chest watching the red eyed doing such a gesture in front of whom she had perceived as despicable.

"You are dismissed" said the leader and turned around. Shizuru walked towards Natsuki and smiled at her. The half wolf followed her with interrogation in her eyes that was soon noticed by the Setter.

"My father, Gohei, is the leader of the Fuka pack. We are one of the strongest packs in Japan. My father is old and is now sterile so without a son I will be the one that becomes leader when he dies. I underwent an extreme training for the last two years... He's strict but he has managed the pack in an admirable way" Shizuru spoke calmly, like trying to make sure Natsuki understood the situation and would not think of her as a weakling. That thought could not be more distant from what the black furred was thinking. She had her mind set on Shizuru's chest and the fresh wound bleeding there.

"Did he do that to you?" she asked, pointing towards the cut with her nose. Shizuru nodded.

"You may not be able to see through all my fur, but I have plenty of scars due to my father's short temper"

"I won't let him hurt you again" Natsuki said, with a cold glimpse in her green eyes. Shizuru giggled.

"Natsuki is too sweet with me. I see no reason for you show such dedication in what refers to me..." she was interrupted by the half wolf, who replied with a growl.

"You saved my life. I will protect you for as long as I can. I was thought that was the correct thing to do. However, I may have to leave in some time but I swear that as soon as I finish that business I will be with you" she talked in a way that was too gentle for fer, but she felt very calm when next to the red eyed. She had intended to get her revenge and take over the wolfs, but now she had a debt to pay. A life for a life.

"Then I have earned myself a wolf" Natsuki moved her head in rejection of the term.

"Half wolf" she said. Shizuru nodded.

........................................................................

**Author Notes:**

_So that's it. I already have a list with every character of Mai Hime and the breed that every character will be. However I would appreciate if you could, along with a nice review, give me advice on that matter._

_So please, tell me if this story may have future._

_Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter One: Sizzling Leaves

**Ginga Nagareboshi Natsuki**

_**WARNING: This is still a super Alternative Universe Fic, I'm still SERIOUS!**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_So, after thinking quite a LOT I managed to come up with a second chapter. I may add that my attention to this fic has increased due to the reviews I got. On all my other fics I aimed at 2 reviews per chapter but having got 9 in like three days was awesome._

_I just wish I manage to be accurate with the breeds and stuff. I will only warn you of one thing, there are going to be bad guys and I mean REALLY mean bad guys and they will be characters from the series that perhaps were not really bad guys but still. However my meanest characters will be original characters because, you know, there aren't many characters that could be defined as BAD in the anime and well, I like most of them (except for Nagi who I really hate and Shiho who is just... AHRG! There's no word to describe it, I may make one up someday just for fun... WELL!)_

_Ok, so here you got, Chapter One released after success of the pilot! _

_............................_

**Chapter One: Sizzling Leaves, of Peace and War**

**Part 1: Peace**

_I feel the sun blinding my eyes._

_I hear the wind running between the trees._

_I smell that nice smell you give away._

_And somehow I forget about my pain._

_Somehow I forget about revenge._

_There is just something really weird about you._

_Something very soothing about you._

_You are like a pacifier for my thirst of blood._

She woke up to the sweet sound of the wind brushing the trees' tops gently. She had never felt that sort of peace inside her, like there was no danger at all in the world. The black and white mass moved to her right slightly and felt how she did contact with something really warm. The sweet smell that came to her nostrils revealed to her it was certain Irish Setter which had yesterday saved her life. _How did I let her convince me of sleeping with her? _She thought and then felt the urge to rephrase it, but found trying would only be futile. The half wolf backed off, making sure she was not touching Shizuru. It was the first night she spend conscious in that cave and she had just noticed how comfortable it was. Lost in enjoying the comfort, a cry came to her ears and she turned around quickly, fearing the one she swore to protect was in distress.

"Hey, are you okay?" she whispered, moving her head close to the brown one.

"Hmm..." the Setter was making weird noises and Natsuki was afraid it was due to the wound she had received from her father the day before. _That bastard, hurting his own daughter..._

"Hey..." said Natsuki again, trying to wake up the brown furred. She couldn't help but to stare at her for a moment. She was indeed a gorgeous creature. Taking into account her father was clearly not where she got her looks, the half wolf could not help but let her mind wonder on how beautiful the mother of that girl should have been. Then she began to struggle to find out how did such a bastard had a pups with such a beautiful thing. Natsuki shook her head, embarrassed at such odd thoughts. There was definitely something wrong with her ever since she laid eyes upon that long haired dog.

"Natsuki..." the murmur made her blush **(1)**, was she saying her name in her sleep? The alluded one got closer to the Setter's face. She seemed like an ordinary dog when her red eyes were closed. Shizuru made a weird noise and Natsuki moved closer, and still it took her a while to realize that the other creature was giggling and was not half as sleep as she thought she was. Shizuru opened her eyes quickly and by the simple sight of them the black and white one paralyzed. The one who was supposed to be sleeping took the opportunity to lightly lick the other one's muzzle. Natsuki jumped back at the contact.

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't like to be licked?" said Shizuru, streching herself and yawning. The tease had had a freezing effect on Natsuki, as she stood in all fours at what she considered to be a safe distance from the other dog.

"Don't do that" she finally said and walked out of the cave slowly. She did not notice but somewhere in the Setter's eyes, shone a sparkle of sadness as she left her alone.

.........................

She just stood there, staring at the place the half wolf had occupied seconds earlier. There was something about her that made her feel like she could just be herself. But it seems she was wrong, in spite of the sweet words- because she thought it was a sweet oath- the green eyed had said the day before, Shizuru would have to keep herself from loosing the mask even when with her. It would be hard, she knew, there was something awkwardly cute about the black and white creature that made it hard not to cuddle with her. But she would have to bear with Natsuki's cuteness and remain calm.

Shizuru smiled to herself as she stood up and followed the trail the half wolf had followed. She exited the cave and was blinded by the light reflecting over the snow. The sight of the white blanket reminded her of the day when she had found that girl, soaked in a pool of her own blood, laughing her lungs out. But that creature seemed to be nowhere near. _Perhaps my guardian had to answer a call from mother nature_ she thought as she adjusted her eyes to the exterior. The sight was really nice indeed. She recalled having that cave specifically picked for her by her father, Gohei, the leader of the Fuka Dogs. It was certainly a nice place, but it was really far from everyone else. Perhaps it was that way on purpose, she had thought many times, but found no reason for her father to isolate her from the pack.

Once she was able to see clearly she began walking towards what her father called the "commoner area" where most of the Fuka dogs hanged around during peaceful times as those they were going through at the moment. It had been years since someone dared to challange the authority of the great Gohei. He was respected and feared, however Shizuru always doubted that hes father was a real leader. She saw him more like a war kind of dog that had won so much conflicts he had brought peace and ended up as leader of a huge pack of dogs, not knowing what to do. It had been Shizuma, Shizuru's mother, who had thought him kindness was the way to handle such times. After her death Gohei soon forgot all her lessons. The scars his daughter hid under her long fur were proof of it.

Her morning routine always began the same way, she visited the Central Comitee of General Security (which by the way she thought was an awful and way too long name) and spoke of diferent matters with the representatives. There was something about those meetings that she found extremely boring.

"Hey, Bubuzuke, you are late!" she heard a voice calling for her and drowned the urge of taking her ears out of her head and swallow them. That Golden Retriver's voice was way too hard to stand, but years of practice had given Shizuru iron nerves which could handle the pitch and strength of that girl's voice without going insane.

"Hello Haruka-san, nice morning we have here" said Shizuru, with her usual tone, making the golden one angry. For some reason that dog found that the Setter's personality was irritating. The way she always seemed so carefree and calm gave her the creeps in an unbearable way.

"Don't go all funny with me, we have duties to **attempt**" said Haruka and soon a small voice made its way into Shizuru's ears, easing the pain caused by having heard Haruka a while ago.

"Don't you mean **attend**, Haruka-chan?"

"That's what I said Yukino" she answered to the little figure that had appeared.

"Good Morning, Shizuru-san" a little brow Dachshund walked towards her and the Setter smiled as a greeting. "The others are waiting at the usal spot".

Feeling grateful towards the tiny creature Shizuru followed her as soon as the short legged began to walk to the Rock Table. The Rock Table was a stone formation where the meeting of the Central Committee of General Security where held. It was conformed of six small rocks surrounding a big flat one. Ignoring the calls from Haruka, saying how dare they left her behind, the red eyed sat on one the rocks, closing her eyes. She was waiting for someone to speak to open them and she was really glad it wasn't the Golden's voice that woke her up.

"So, there are some matters to discuss today..." the voice belonged to Mashiro, a young yet wise Maltese, she had such a beautiful voice, so tender and gentle that it was a massage to the ear drum. She sat on one of the rocks, next to the Setter. Next to her, on the floor, sat a standard poodle, know as Fumi. She barely talked during meetings her function being to take care of the sickly Mashiro. However, when she emitted a sound, her voice swiftly moved through the air, almost like in a melancholic song. Shizuru was sure something terrible had happened to her in the past, not that she would ask either way.

As usual they were talking about something that the others found important but Shizuru didn't. Living so far away from the main living space and having every basic need covered by her father's servants, she was never aware of the actual needs of the pack. She trusted the Council. She had come to the conclusion she should only accept what they proposed and tell her father exactly what they said to her. It was not her duty to propose. However, not a single dog could deny that when dealing with conflicts her weird manners were of good use in resolving them. She always came up with a solution that, even if it was something simple and perhaps stupid, she made it sound like the panacea and they would all just agree and smile when she did.

"Shizuru-san, we would appreciate you opinion in this matter" the deep voice belonged to Hiro, a huge blue eyed Belgian Shepherd who rested over a rock to Shizur's right. His voice was not as annoying as Haruka's, nor as soothing as Yukino's, melancholic as Fumi's or tender as Mashiro's. It was in some way nice and polite, but at the same time it seemed as if it was hidding some anger deep down. When he referred to her personally, Shizuru felt he was angry at her and that every gentle word he casted to her was forced. He seemed to struggle not to insult her.

"Oh, sure. Sorry I was lost in my thoughts" she tried to excuse herself but the looks she received from both the Retriever and the Shepherd were not very nice.

"Shizuru, we are all aware of you aloof nature, but this is truly important" said a black Labrador. That was Reito sitting next to Mashiro. He was the only one in the Rock Table who seemed to understand the leader's heir. His voice was gentle and caring whenever he spoke to Shizuru. Many said he was secretly in love with her, but he would just answer when asked "Who wouldn't love those Crimson Eyes?"

"I think you should pay more **aversion**. At this pace Fuka will be doomed when you became leader" said Haruka, looking straight into the Setter's eyes, speaking with that irritating pitch of hers. With every word she spat in Reito's face, since he was unfotunately sitting next to her. Yukino stepped on her paw, trying to remind her that she was talking to the daughter of the leader. The Golden seemed to forget the rank of the Setter.

Honestly she seemed to forget anything.

"It's **attention**" whispered Yukino. Haruka ignored her.

"Haruka is right" said Hiro, moving closer to the brown furred "Try to listen to what we say for once". Shizuru moved away from him slowly, feeling threatened by his presence. He liked to do that, without losing his polite facade, making her feel uncomfortable seemed to make him happy.

A black and white flash appeared suddenly and stopped between the Shepherd and the Setter. A pair of green orbs were fixed upon the Hiro's face with anger.

"Don't get so close to her when she's uncomfortable, back off!" her voice was husky, aggressive, not gentle nor annoying, nor melodic, nor soothing... But there was something about it that Shizuru found beautiful. There was just something on that dog that was different from every other one she had ever seen. _Where did she come from?_ The half wolf had moved too fast to be even possible.

"Who might you be?" asked Hiro, still polite, but slightly angry.

"I'm Natsuki" she said. She didn't consider the Belgian needed further information about her.

"She's my guardian" Shizuru said, the half wolf did not turn to see her, her eyes were still fixed on Hiro's face.

"So, you are that wolf everyone has been talking about... Interesting..."

"WOLF! So it was true! How did you allow such thing bubuzuke?" Haruka once again raised her voice beyond the usual already extremely high tone. Yukino stepped harder on her paw, but having such short legs her efforts were futile.

"Haruka-san, please settle down. I bet Shizuru-san has a very good reason for having done this" the Maltese's voice once again massaged their ear drums as she spoke. Every time the Retriever talked Mashiro said something after, almost as if she realized she was the medicine to cure the after-Haruka effect.

"She is actually a half wolf. And to me, she seems trustworthy" Shizuru said with a wide smile upon her lips. Natsuki moved from her place and sat next to the Setter. She remained motionless, with her eyes fixed on whoever was talking at the time. Still, nobody said a thing about her for the rest of the meeting and it went on normally, well, ignoring of course the fallen mask of Hiro who stared with bloodshot eyes at the newcomer.

If looks could kill, everyone at that table would be laying dead on the floor.

........................

There was something about that girl she did not understand. She was the leader's daughter and his successor and yet she showed no pride about it. She never used her position to benefit herself, she didn't threaten other with it. She was unlike anyone she had known. In contrast, she liked to pretend as if she was just one more of the pack and it seemed like that attitude was the one that gave her so many fans. Yes, Shizuru had fans and Natsuki was certainly not ready for such people when they dashed towards them when the meeting ended. She did not notice them on time either, since she was busy looking at Hiro, who she perceived as a potential threat.

"Good morning Shizuru-san!" a girly voice came to her ears and as she turned around the same phrase was repeated by at least seven different high pitched voices.

"Good morning" answered the Setter smiling at them. Natsuki moved between her and the group and gave them a cold gaze that froze them in place. "Its okay Natsuki, they are harmless. Its fine to let them close"

"Okay" she said with that husky voice of hers and moved to the other side of the red eyed. The ones the had been previously frozen remembered they could move and began to chat stupidly with their beloved Shizuru-san. Natsuki didn't bother in listening to what they were saying, she was busy trying to understand what kind of place she had wondered in. It seemed like a happy peaceful community, but she had learned to doubt the looks.

Her eyes wandered through the snowy scenery and she focused on a particular scene. Two puppies were chasing each other playfully, been watched over by an older dog. It was certainly a very beautiful scene, such innocence in display. That was nothing like when she grew up. One of the puppies tripped over a root and fell, the other one fell on top of him. The older dog, noticing the accident moved quickly next to the kids. She, for a moment, expected him to scream at them for failing so miserably in a simple chase, but before the green eyed noticed the three of them were laughing. This place seemed like a nice place to grow up.

"NATSUKI!" the voice calling her seem to come from a considerable distance and as she turned around to face the source of it she placed her eyes on certain Irish Setter about six meters behind her. When had they distanced so much? "I've been calling you for quite a while, is Natsuki thinking about something?" she nodded and ran next to Shizuru.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted"

"Don't worry, its not like Fuka is actually dangerous" she answered her and then smiled. Natsuki noticed that smile was different from the ones she gave in the meeting and the ones she gave to her fans. That smile had something in it that gave off light and made her feel lighter.

She then understood that was the red eyed's real smile.

"Yeah, this place sure is calm" said the green eyed once again directing her orbs towards the two pups and the older dog. The kids were again chasing each other under the gentle care of the big one. So sweet.

"Sometimes it becomes boring" the brown furred looked around, having gotten used to every bit of the territory and not being able to leave due to her father's command was a little suffocating.

"I guess... But, it seems... You know... Nice"

Shizuru looked at the half wolf and thought she saw, for a moment, some traces of melancholy on the brightness of her eyes, but decided that it was to soon to even consider asking about them.

....................................

**Part 2: War**

_Life is such a delicate state,_

_easily ends,_

_easily corrupted._

_Life is like happiness,_

_to begin it must have and ending,_

_but it must definitely be enjoyed_

_for as long as it lasts._

_I will be with you,_

_until one of us dies,_

_and perhaps even beyond death._

_That's my way of enjoying life._

_That's my way of being happy._

She had began to get used to the routine that Shizuru had settled. They woke up as soon as the sun was up in the sky and roam the living space of the Fuka fields. Then, a meeting with the Council, where Natsuki never let go off a chance to give Hiro one of her now known cold gazes. Then they would just walk around (facing Shizuru's fans every single day, which by the way the half wolf found really irritating) until it was mid afternoon, when the Setter asked the half wolf to go home (also known as the hill where the cave where they slept was) and she would go somewhere Natsuki did not know about. She wouldn't ask. She had accepted her role as Shizuru's guardian and she waited for her until she arrived sitting next to the entrance without moving a muscle, her eyes fixed on the direction in which she knew she was coming. Then they would enter together to the cave, perhaps chat for a while, which of course involved a lot of teasing from Shizuru, and then sleep.

Fuka was a nice place.

Her wounds were completely healed by now and she had made sure Shizuru was aware that she may leave to take revenge one of these days. She had somehow come to love that pacific lifestyle and vengeance didn't seem so tempting when she felt the soft breeze brushing her ears. But then she felt that the tip of one of them was missing and remembered the face of the wolf who had half eaten it. Her blood then became fire and her scars seemed as if they were about to bleed.

She really intended to return to Fuka after she got her revenge, but she did not know if she could make it. The wolves were really strong, she had witnessed their power the day she was banished. She had no dying wishes, she wanted to live those days without those thoughts of vengeance and just enjoy the company of Shizuru and live every day calmly protecting her. Somewhere inside her, she had come to like the company of the red eyed and she knew the Setter had come very fond of her. Shizuru had told her many times that she liked her company. It felt nice to be liked. And for some reason, she was not fully aware of how, she had come to enjoy her company as well.

Her beautiful sandy brown fur.

Her piercing red eyes.

Her sweet and hypnotizing voice.

Her smile, her real smile, the one that she saved only for the half wolf.

Her smell, better than the one of blood...

In some point during those first ten days she came to protect the Setter more because she wanted her to be safe rather than because she owed the accented voiced one her life. She could even say Shizuru was her first friend.

Friend...

That morning seemed like any other. She woke up feeling the brown one cuddling with her. She had gotten used to this and just stood up slowly to avoid waking her up. She stood outside the cave and watched as the sun appeared from behind the mountains. It was an amazing view. During the time she had spent in Fuka she had come to love such simple things as the miracles of nature. Before she used to just look at the sun and curse at it for burning her eyes, now she was even beginning to like its warmth.

_I really like this lifestyle_ she thought as she heard the familiar noises of Shizuru waking up, the rustling of the bear skins and the brown one's claws scratching the earth under them. She then felt her sweet smell getting closer and couldn't help but to smile at the thought of listening to her morning salutation. Soon the accented words would reach her ears and make her feel lighter.

"Good morning Natsuki" she said and the desired effect came to her.

"Good morning" she answered, turning around to receive into her eyes the real smile of the Setter. She smiled back, but she knew her expression was not as gracious as the one she had seen in the other's face.

They began the routine as every day, having Natsuki frighten some unwanted fans. Shizuru actually found it funny that she acted so possesive. She had mentioned it once, but the half wolf had blushed every shade of red under her fur and she had decided not to say it again, out of concern that her face would explode if such reaction ever took place again.

The Council was as boring as always, at least for Shizuru. The black and white found it most entertaining giving Haruka the creeps whenever she raised her voice to much when talking to the one who she had swore to protect. Hiro was not there today. Reito said he had some matters to attend and nobody cared to ask further into the matter. The half wolf couldn't help but to wish she was in position to talk. It wasn't that they had explicitly said she could not, but she saw that Fumi didn't, and they seemed to be in the same position. Both sat next to the rocks, not over them.

They talked about something that really did not seem to important and Natsuki allowed herself to stare at Shizuru for a while. When one looked really close to her the scars over her body were apparent. They were all over her. The half wolf noticed there were some new ones. She hated that time of the day in which she couldn't take care of Shizuru and she just had to wait for her at the hill. It was probably then that she got hurt that way. Still, she always managed to hide the wounds until they became scars and then she could just say they were old ones that she hadn't seen before. Before she noticed, the meeting was over and the Setter caught her staring at her. She turned away violently.

"So, guess we can call this meeting off" said Yukino.

"I hope Hiro has a good excuse for not coming today to the meeting" said Haruka, somehow managing to keep her voice on a tolerable level and not making any mistake. Yukino opened her mouth as if to correct her but closed it as soon as she realized there was nothing to point out.

Mashiro and Fumi soon left and so did the rest. Natsuki was still lost in her thoughts of how to ask Shizuru what she did when she wasn't with her.

"Ara, shall we be going, Natsuki?" she said , bringing the other one back to reality.

When that time of the day came, in which the red eyed would ask her to wait home she did not move. The wind blew between her ears and the missing part in one of them brought her back to her original intentions. She had yet to avenge.

"I'm leaving" _What the heck am I saying?_

"Is it that thing from your past?" Natsuki just nodded in response "When will you be back?"

"I don't think it will take me more than ten days" she said _I repeat, what is wrong with me? But I have to..._

"Just make sure you come back, okay Natsuki?" there was something different with the smile that Shizuru showed her in that moment. It was not her real smile, but she had to leave before she was tempted by the desire to stay any longer.

"Don't worry, I'll be back...Then, I'll be on my way" she finally said and turned around, feeling red orbs fixed on her back and she could swear she smelt something salty behind her, but she didn't look back and instead she ran as fast as she could.

.....................

She was leaving.

She was running as fast as the wind and when she was far enough the Setter let out the tears from her eyes. She had grown very attached to the half wolf and having treated her wounds on the day they met she was aware of the dangers she intended to face. She was worried and suddenly felt lonely. Those green eyes were no longer secretly staring at her.

Shizuru however had something to do right now, she had to go do that thing she would never let Natsuki know about. She would worry way too much. She walked as if her paws were made of iron until she was again in that place. An open space between many tress, somewhere hard to find unless you knew where it was. Her father, however, was nowhere to be seen. She looked around.

Nothing.

Everyday, he had said. Training every day. Where was he?

"Princess! What an honour to have you here" said a voice which she recognized as Hiro's. The Shepherd seemed really happy.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" she asked, giving two steps back, that guy always frightened her.

"I'm afraid the leader couldn't be here and he sent me in his place" she knew he was lying. There was something seriously wrong here, she was really scared but she would not allow her face to show it.

"Ara, how considerate of yours!" she faked a smile to hide her terror as Hiro got closer to her. Closer and closer.

"So, shall we resume your training Shizuru" he raised his paw to strike her but the Setter easily evaded the attack. "I don't think I have been clear enough" he laughed and Shizuru had the worst feeling as electricity went up her spine. "Kinzai, Tora, bring him"

The two minions came to scene and Shizuru laid her eyes upon the defeated image of her father. He was seriuosly injured. They were carrying him with their mouths, each holding one of his bloody ears. The Setter froze. There was something serious going on. Fuka was about to leave that state of peace she had grown to love. She had to do something.

"You... Bastard!" she screamed. She cared for her father even if he was a harsh and strict parent. He had hurt her father and he had threatened her peace. She just wished her guardian was there to protect her, to look at Hiro with those green eyes and paralyze him in place. But she was alone, and she was NOT weak. The leader's daughter charged at him with all her speed and pushed him to one side before he noticed she had left her previous location. She then rushed towards a tree and climbed up to settle herself on one of the highest branches. "You will not manage to catch me that easily Hiro-san" she said. Somehow it looked as if she was making fun of the Shepherd, at least until he laughed.

"I see you do not understand the situation here Shizuru... If you do not surrender, your father is dead"

..............................

She ran.

She just kept running.

She saw how the Fuka fields disappearing in the distance.

Was she doing the right thing? Was revenge so important? Perhaps vanishing her had been the best things the wolfs could have done for her. She had ended up in quite a nice place with a nice friend, then why bother? She stopped. Was she really thinking those things? The wind blew and she felt that scar, her bitten ear burnt with desire to avenge its missing fraction.

_Revenge. Kill them, make them know I'm alive. Show them that I'm stronger than them..._

And then it happened. It pierced her ears when it struck her. A scream. A long and painful scream. A sound that talked of torture. And in the midst of that suffering she perceived a familiar tone.

_It's her..._

_..........................._

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! SCREAM PRINCESS!" he bit her once more, this time on the neck. She gasped for air as he increased the pressure he exherted. Blood was all over her body. He had hurt her without mercy, biting her and beating her with all he had. His minions, the ones holding her father, and about five more of them that appeared out of nowhere laughed at every drop of blood that left her body.

She would not resist, she would not let them kill her father. He was all she had. Her family.

"Ahhh!" she screamed once again when she felt the black one's fangs slowly exiting her skin. Blood came out of this new holes and she felt some on her tongue.

The sandy brow red eyed Irish Setter was laying over the snow covered in blood, shivering due to the pain. And still she wore upon her face a gesture that spoke of pride and strength. Her eyes shinning due to the tears hidden in them, her lips trembling and her tongue losing color for the blood loss. She was not going to give Hiro the chance to see her beg for her life. If she was to be killed, then so be it.

She knew her father was terribly wounded, and that he would probably not make it. But still she had the hope they would keep him alive if she didn't oppose them. Hiro laughed and stepped over her. Pressing one of the deepest wounds she had, one on her shoulder blade, he spat in her face.

"Shizuru, future leader of Fuka... Don't make me laugh! As if I would let a female be the on in charge" he pressed even more and the brown one couldn't helpt but to let out a cry. "You don't know how long I have yearned for this day, when finally I would have a chance to kill you and your father... We'll tell them you both died during training and they will embrace me as their leader!"

"But you said..."

"I lied"

"You... Aargh!" his claws pierced through her flesh and he bent down to lick her blood. When he raised his head his face was stained with red patches.

"You have sweet taste, I may like to eat you princess" his eyes were scary, suddenly looking repulsively hungry. The Setter shivered and tried to move, only causing herself an almost unbearable pain.

Shizuru would have puked at the idea of a dog eating another dog, but being her the one to be eaten caused her more terror than anything else. Her mask fell and an expression of real desperation came to her.

Then there it was again, that flash of black and white and Hiro had vanished from her sight, being replaced by a familiar silhouette. She felt a vague smile in her lips **(2)**.

"How dare you..." she didn't shout at the Shepherd, she had used a voice that pierced through the air and into one's ears with more intensity than any scream. The black one looked worried, he had waited for her to leave to begin his plan, this was a slight miscalculation which could cost quite a lot. But he would not let the half wolf get the best of him.

"YOU DAMN WOLF!" he screamed "I'm not going to lat you interfere with my plans"

"Shizuru" she said, the alluded one shivered, it was the first time she had said her name "He did this to you, right?" not feeling able to speak she just nodded. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Hiro said nothing to her, he just called for five of his followers to charge at the black and white one. She evaded each and every one of them with a speed that was even superior to the leader's, who had been known being the fastest among the Fuka. Natsuki growled with all she had and bit one of the dogs in the neck and was successful in biting of his jugular. This guy's blood tasted salty, as if it was combined with dirt.

As soon as she let go of the now dead minion the other four jumped at her, taking hold of all her four legs. Hiro laughed, thinking she was doomed, but he was unaware of the half wolf's real power. Her icy gaze was just the tip of the iceberg and just with it she could froze the Shepherd in place. She bit the ear of the one holding her left front leg and rip it off with one single movement, he backed off screaming in pain, she repeated the action on her other front limb, releasing them both. Her hind legs were also released, the other two dogs to frightened to hold on to her. She felt pity of them, they hadn't even made her bleed. She turned around and her eyes rested for a moment upon the Setter. Her eyes were barely open, all her body bathed in blood. Hiro had done that to her and in order to get to him she had to kill those idiots.

Taking advantage of her current state of distraction one of the dogs jumped at her, attempting to bite her neck. She moved quickly to one side, evading the attack. The idiot fell to the ground, burrying his nose in the snow stupidly. Natsuki turned around and cought his tail between her fangs, immediately feeling the flavour of blood in her tongue. The same salty flavour of dirty blood that she had felt when killing the first bastard almost made her puke. For some reason blood was not as tasty as it used to be. She did not allow that to stop her from killing that guy.

She pulled with all she got and threw the dog a couple of meters away, against a tree, listening to the sound of his neck breaking. Only one to go. She didn't wait for the last one to attack her and she just rushed to him, she was going to kill him as fast as she could, and decided to use her deadliest attack. She moved to his side and lowered her snout, her fangs then pierced his stomach. With one pull she bit off the outer layer of skin and quickly bit again, pulling his insides out. The male's body fell to ground dead.

The dogs that were holding Gohei were already hidden after receiving the order. It was only Natsuki, Shizuru and Hiro.

The half wolf stepped forward towards the traitor.

The traitor stepped forward towards the half wolf.

"I won't forgive someone as filthy as you. You betrayed your leader and most of all... You hurt Shizuru. I will kill you" once again using that tone of voice that was more penetrating than any scream she swifted against Hiro. The shepherd evaded her and took hold of her back, his fangs making holes on her skin as he had done with the Irish Setter previously. He threw her to the ground violently but the half wolf quickly stood up and hit the Shepherd 's eye with her paw, her claws opening a deep cut.

"YOU BITCH!" he backed off and grinned "NOW!"

_What the..._

"EVERYONE, THE WOLF KILLED THE LEADER!!" as soon as the bastard screamed Natsuki listened to the sound of paws running through the snow and the dead body of Shizuru's father was thrown in front of her.

Her fur stained with blood.

Five dead dogs laying around her.

One of the council hurt by her.

The corpse of the leader in front of her.

She couldn't fight so many, she knew it. She rushed to Shizuru and slipped her snout under her, managing to place her over her back. The smell of her blood was sweet and tender, not like the dirty and salty she had still lingering in her lips, but one that made her want to lick every inch of the Setter's body. She noticed the red eyed one, even if unconscious, was still breathing. She shook her head and turned to look at Hiro.

"I WILL kill you" having said that she began to run, more like dash, through the trees.

The footsteps of the Fuka dogs were closer every time and the half wolf struggled not to fall under Shizuru's weight.

She owed that bitch her life and it somehow felt like having her die would kill her.

Natsuki kept running.

**Author Notes:**

_So, this chapter wasn't really interesting and I'm aware of it, I wanted to give like an introduction of what Shizuru's life was like and how she perceived the other dogs before jumping into the action. Expect more Ginga Nagareboshi Ginish action on the next chapter. Things may become a little bloodier than I expected since I hove found that fighting scences are so damn fun to write._

_So, as always, I beg for you opinion to be submitted. I really need help in deciding Nao's and Yukariko's breed and somehow I am not really happy with the ones I chose for Mai and Akira so if you may have an idea please tell it to me before I extract my brain with a spoon to look where I left my creativity._

_I don't think I will update soon, classes are about to start and its my second IB year so I'm mostly fucked up for now._

_PLEASE REVIEW!! _

_----------------------------_

_**(1) **...the murmur made her blush... _I'm aware dogs can't blush but writing a Shiznat scene without that seemed a little pointless to me...

_**(2) **She felt a vague smile in her lips..._ Dogs have lips? Hmm... Well I couldn't think of a better phrase so bear with that please...


	3. Chapter Two: Nightmares and Dreams

**Ginga Nagareboshi Natsuki**

_**WARNING: This is still a super Alternative Universe Fic, I'm still SERIOUS!**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_I had a very had time thinking on how to begin this chapter. I actually wrote three different drafts and concluded this was the best beginning of them all... I have nothing to say actually. That's weird._

_I feel really happy with all the reviews I got for the previous chapter and I think I may take RevalisPyross' suggestion about Nao unless what I am thinking happens to work. I researched the breed and found it quite interesting and pretty accurate to the character. Thanks, by the way, for the advice. _

_And so, now the problems have began, the central issue of this story will start to develop. More characters appearing, more fights, more Gingaish violence and more Shiznat fluff... Enjoy._

_LOOKING FOR A BETA READER: I am new to the BETA system and don't know how to find one so if any of you my dearest readers would like to play such role for this story I would thank you with all my fluffy heart. _

_My grammar corrector died in the middle of the correction but I didn't wantto take more time in updating so there may still be some awful grammar mistakes. Please I would very much appreciate if you point them out nicely so I can correct them (happy face)  
_

_....................................._

**Chapter Two: Nightmares and Dreams**

_A brown body over white snow,_

_red eyes shut that give away no light._

_Crimson patches that stain the scenery._

_A black figure of betrayal stands upon the figure._

_He laughs at the other one's pain._

_And then he's gone._

_In a flash of black and white._

She had closed her eyes a while ago, but even though she was not able to see, she could still listen very clearly. She heard the screams of the traitor dogs as her black and white guardian killed them. She heard when Hiro was attacked, and she heard the sound of a corpse falling to the ground. She knew by the smell it was her father, and she cursed herself for having thought that Belgian bastard would keep him alive if she surrendered.

"EVERYONE, THE WOLF KILLED THE LEADER!!"

_What?_

Shizuru tried her best to open her eyes, but she was unable to. She had lost too much blood, she didn't even have enough strength to move her eyelids. Then a horrid smell came to her nostrils, the smell of dirty blood. It came closer to her, and she feared for a moment it was Hiro.

But it wasn't.

The presence that got near her, gently but quickly raised her from the ground and she felt her body was placed on top of another one. But then, as she felt embraced by a pleasant feeling and a tender warmth, she recognized that back as as the one belonging to the half wolf, and allowed her body to relax, she felt Natsuki's did so too.

"I WILL kill you" declared the husky voice of the black and white one and then, at a speed that the Setter found amazing, she began to run. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer, and felt how her transport threatened to fall at anytime.

But her guardian kept her pace.

As for Shizuru, every second that passed she felt weaker and weaker. And so, just before she finally passed out, she thought she heard the half wolf whisper.

"Don't worry Shizuru, I'll save you"

And then it all faded to black.

..................................

_I never really liked to dream._

_Good dreams don't come true,_

_and bad dreams seem too real._

_I never really liked to dream._

She was running with all she could. Blood dripping from countless wounds in her body. It was amazing she was not dead yet. She had no idea what was after her, but she could hear its breath on her neck every once in a while and its footsteps that always seemed to match her pace in spite of how slow or fast she ran.

"Princess, why are you running away from me?" the voice woke up something in her. Hiro, that bastard. She turned around and found the Belgian Shepherd face to face. He smiled in a way that gave her the creeps. She managed to keep her calm mask on. "Such a serious face, I think you look prettier when you SCREAM!"

She couldn't move her body, out of nowhere she had lost all control over it and she just fell to the ground when Hiro began to hit her with his paws.

Again and again he stepped on her and she screamed her lungs out, wishing for someone to help her.

And the everything vanished in flash of black and white.

She opened her eyes and felt her soul falling in her body **(1)**. She tried to move but realized it was useless, it was too painful even to try. Just as her father had thought her she _"made a quick analysis of her current situation in order to find a plausible explanation on how she got there and a possible way to succeed in whatever challenges may appear in the future as a result of it"._

She was in some sort of shelter. It was probably a hole in the snow, due to the whiteness of the walls. Probably taken there by her guardian (Add a little smile at the thought of the half wolf).

She was hurt. Seriously hurt, and she could remember clearly the one who had caused her injuries. Fire built up every time she recalled when they were forged into her.

She was comfortable. There were actually some sort of skins under her that kept her warm. It reminded her of her home.

She was alone. The one who had saved her was nowhere to be seen (Suppress little smile).

She was hungry. Seriously hungry.

Once again she tried to stand up. She had to find out where she was and most important, she had to begin planning how to take back Fuka from that black furred bastard Hiro. With all her remaining strength she managed to stand up.

One step was all she could acomplish before feeling pain all over her body. She let herself fall. But she never hit the ground.

"Shizuru!" she heard a husky voice and then felt a warm body prevented her from falling. The Setter smiled. Every time she heard Natsuki saying her name she felt electricity up her spine. "It's too soon for you to try to walk". The red eyed gazed upon that black and white fur and found her way to those beautiful green eyes.

"Has Natsuki been taking care of me?" she asked, with no intention of teasing but however achieved a gentle blush in the other dog's face.

"Yes. You did the same for me before" in the half wolf's face, a gentle gesture appeared.

"That's sweet of you, Natsuki...How long has it been? Where are we?" and then it was gone, Natsuki's face became serious as it usually was as she reported their current state.

"Two days. We are pretty far away from Fuka, I estimate we may have come into Garderobe territory at the South, but we haven't been spotted, we are safe for now" Natsuki moved Shizuru to the place she was occupying before and made her lay down.

"Hmm..." Shizuru enjoyed being over the pelts again, her injured body appreciating their softness.

"I treated your wounds with some herbs I found around, they smelt like the ones you used on me wishing for them to have the same healing effect" the Setter took a deep breath and felt a familiar smell coming to her nostrils.

"Yes, they are indeed Fujino herbs. You are a smart one, Natsuki" she smiled lightly at the half wolf but received no response.

"What do you want to do now Shizuru? Hiro has taken over Fuka. They probably think you are dead. And they... Think I killed Gohei so if we go back they will probably kill me. Still, I don't want you to worry about me, just think of you for now." Natsuki sat next to the brown furred and looked straight into her eyes for a moment. She then looked away, not able to hold those red eyes in her green ones for long.

"How can I not think of my guardian?" said Shizuru, trying to relax the conversation, but neither her face nor Natsuki's showed any sign of the desired condition "I... I need time to think" even though tragedy had stricken her, the girl still wore that emotionless smile in her face. Natsuki found it weird, but would not ask about it.

"As you wish" said the black and white one, as she walked out of the cave. She returned shortly with a dead rabbit held between her sharp fangs. "I thought you might be hungry"

"You thought right, my Natsuki"

The half wolf turned her face to hide a creeping blush.

..................................

Her black and white body moved swiftly between the trees as she scouted the area. She wanted to make sure no one was around. The dogs from Garderode were known for being strictly territorial and she was in no shape for another battle, and having to fight while protecting Shizuru would make things even harder. She jumped up a tree and rested herself on one of the highest branches. The area seemed to be clear. She felt proud of herself for having picked such a safe place for the Setter to heal.

Natsuki looked at the sky. The sun was no longer visible, it had already hid itself behind the mountains. The sight was beautiful, but the half wolf had no time to lose enjoying the scenery. She hurried back to the shelter, she felt uneasy knowing that her friend was alone. She had never witnessed her fighting skills and she did not doubt they were amazing, her muscle tone was really well developed, but in her current state even a small fox could pose a threat. Natsuki was not one to take an oath lightly and she was tied to the red eyed for life. Somehow the half wolf had never been so glad of her own loyalty to her promises. It had given her a friend.

_Friend... When did I even began to use that word? _She thought, and felt a smile taking her lips. _Something is wrong with me... When did I became so soft? That Shizuru... All those years of training for nothing. My father would die if he saw me. If he wasn't already dead that is._

She was lost in her thoughts as she dashed back to the cave, running skillfully between the trees, never striking a single branch and enjoying when somehow leaves brushed her head. Natsuki had always loved the freedom it gave her to run as fast as she could as she was doing now. But suddenly, she froze. A smell came to her nostrils as she approched her goal. There were others close by. She took a deep sniff. Three dogs. However, she didn't feel the presence of blood. That was a good sign. Maybe this dogs were not even fighters. Natsuki walked slowly towards the source of the smell.

She was right. Three dogs.

The biggest dog was a female collie, her long silky hair shone with the remaining sunlight, and she had dark forest green eyes. Behind her was a white and brown, actually it looked more like orange, female Akita. She had some pretty weird light purple eyes. Next to her was another dog of the same breed, obviously younger due to its smaller size. This was a male. He had the almost the same color, only that slightly darker, his eyes were almost blue but with a glimpse of purple.

For Natsuki it seemed as if they were following a trace. She hoped it wasn't Shizuru's or she would have to kill the three of them. It would be easy. The two Akitas would pose no threat. But the half wolf found it hard to determine the collie's power. She shook her head. If they were a threat to the Setter she would definately defeat them all.

"I knew I should have brought Ichi-kun with me! You two are no good!" exclaimed the collie in a loud voice that gave Natsuki the mental image of Haruka the golden retriver. For a moment she wondered if she was one of Hiro's followers.

"Midori-chan!" replied the female Akita with a loud voice "Me and Takumi are as good as him, right?" she said, turning to face the younger one.

"Yes, Onee-chan" said the male one with a gentle voice.

"Are you sure Ichiko-san said it was to the North east?" asked the sister to the collie, turning to face her.

"YES! You know he never makes mistakes when it comes to blood traces"

_Shit_ Natsuki cursed her prepared herself to launch an attack, but froze as she heard what the orange haired one said then.

"I hope we are not too late to help this injured dog"

_Help? They want to help? _She hesitated. Would it be stupid to trust them? They didn't seem to have bad intentions and if they happened to have them she could kill them right away. They didn't look like strays, more like pack dogs, and protection of one would be useful for her and the red eyed. Natsuki took a step into the light.

"Onee-chan! A wolf!" cried the young Akita as his blue eyes gazed upon the black and white figure that had appeared from the bushes.

"Takumi there's no way, WOW! Takumi, behind me!" the sister stood in front of her little brother in a defensive stance. Natsuki didn't move.

"... What do you want, **half** wolf?" asked Midori. The alluded one felt like smiling, at least someone was smart enough to guess she wasn't a full wolf. However she repressed the gesture and remained serious.

"The blood trace you are following, leads to my... Friend"

"Your friend is hurt?" suddenly there was concern in the Akita's voice. That girl certainly changed her mood quickly.

"She was. I healed her" she took one more step forward and sat in front of the group, trying to look as harmless as she could.

"Take us to her. You two should not be in Garderobe alone. We'll take you to our pack"

.........................

"Should we trust her?" asked the female Akita to the Collie, talking as soft as she could. Natsuki had no trouble listening to what she was saying, but she could not hear the answer to her question. That Midori girl was pretty skilled and was probably aware of the half wolf's own abilities as they followed her to the shelter. "Onee-chan don't worry. We are with Midori-san after all" she deduced the Collie was considered as a strong dog in their pack and that was why they had sent the two youngsters with her.

"Yes Mai, no reason to worry" this time the eldest one's words did get to her ears. She knew it was on purpose.

And then she saw it. The entrance to the cave. Before she even said anything. The long haired had already stopped walking. Maybe fighting her would be more challenging than she thought, and perhaps even fun.

"Wait here" said the half wolf as she entered the shelter. Shizuru was apparently asleep, just as she had left her but, when she got closer to her in order to wake her up, the Setter suddenly stood up and licked Natsuki's muzzle lightly. She blushed.

"Who are outside my Natsuki?" asked the red eyed with a teasing voice.

"Three local dogs. They want to take us under protection of their pack"

"Ara, I didn't think my guardian was one to easily trust others"

"I trusted you immediately. I feel like we can trust, at lest, these three" Shizuru smiled and walked to the entrance.

"Just let me do the talking" Natsuki nodded.

The half wolf could notice the weird way in which the trio stared at Shizuru when they exited and recognized the eyes the three of the wore upon their faces were the same eyes she had when she saw her for the first time and knew they were impressed by her beauty. For some reason Shizuru's eyes looked extremely crimson that night.

Night, she hadn't noticed it, but it was already dark.

......................

From the cave had emerged a beautiful sandy brown Setter. Her red eyes shone in the darkness, so did the green ones of the half wolf. She silently prepared for anything.

"So, may we know who you are?" Midori asked the pair with questioning eyes, not wanting them to notice the huge impression the sight of them had caused in her and the two youngsters. The two Akitas stood behind her, trying to do the same as her but without success.

"I'm sorry but for the moment you'll have to make do only with our names. I'm Yukino and this is my guardian Haruka" the Setter said and the Collie thought she saw surprise in the half wolf's eyes. Those weren't their real names.

"SO! Yuki-chan, Haru-chan, follow us, we'll take you to safety"

Mai and Takumi smiled lightly and followed their companion. Yukino and Haruka did the same.

..........................................

As they walked further South, Natsuki was able to smell about a hundred different dogs and rarely a trace of blood. It seemed as if this was a really peaceful community. But she would not let her guard down. She had thought the same thing of Fuka and taking into consideration their current situation, she couldn't have been more wrong.

Shizuru walked next to her. She seemed completely healed but Natsuki knew she was still enduring some pain, she had seen how severe her injuries were and knew they wouldn't heal so easily. Noticing the half wolf was staring at her, the red eyed turned around and smiled at her. For some reason she did not fully understood she smiled back at the Setter.

Midori stopped and so did all the group. The black and white one could feel the eyes of many starring at her and Shizuru. She didn't like them looking that way at the brown furred. She passed her green orbs all over, making sure to catch all the looks in her. Natsuki had really got into that protecting Shizuru thing without really noticing.

"Ichi-kun!" callled the Collie. A white bloodhound, probably albino, approached the group, his eyes fixed on the newcommers.

"Did the trace led you to these two?" he asked, Midori nodded.

"They are Yukino and Haruka" she added.

"An Irish Setter and a... Half wolf I see" he got closer to Shizuru. The green eyed did not like that and moved to intercept him. She stood between the red eyed and the albino, looking straight into the transparent eyes of the bloodhound.

"It's okay, Haruka" said the one who stole the name of Yukino and the _alluded_ one moved next to her. "She doesn't like when others get too close to me"

"I see... I'm Ichiko, leader of this pack, feel welcomed" there seemed to be no evil upon his strange looking eyes, but Natsuki had a doubt that needed to be dissipated

"You are not the Garderobe dogs. Who are you?"

"Pretty smart you are half wolf" he smiled lightly "We are a pack that live in the frontier between Fuka and Garderobe. We are called the Frontier Pack but we call ourselves the Aswald"

............................

"You can stay here. Right now there are no dogs occupying this shelter so don't worry" Mai, the purple eyed Akita had taken them to the living area. A little bit far from the rest, a fact that Natsuki actually really liked, and the cave seemed pretty nice. The green eyed thought that she should have brought the rabbit pelts with her and began to plan when to get new ones.

"Thanks Mai-san" said Shizuru as she entered. The half wolf followed her. The Akita left the two alone after wishing them good night.

The cave was not as cozy or big as the one they shared in Fuka, but it was definitely better than the hole in the snow Natsuki had dug for them. Now they were finally alone, the half wolf couldn't help but to ask her companion about something that had been bothering her for quite a while now.

"Why did you change our names?"

"Ara, I knew that was bothering you" she answered with a teasing tone "I thought they were from Garderobe. My father fought them two years ago and they may know who I am. They may have suspected who I was only because of my breed and my eyes but the name Yukino should have erased that potential danger. Now I know they are not enemies of Fuka perhaps we may tell them who we are in the future."

"But why change my name too?" she was really upset of having been named after that loudmouth but wouldn't allow herself to admit it.

"I wanted Natsuki to be with me in this game. I am sorry for giving you Haruka's name but after Yukino I could only think of that Golden" somehow the Setter had felt the other one was not actually eager to carry that girl's name. "I'm really tired my guardian

The Setter dropped herself over the ground, Natsuki rested herbody as far as she could from her. Shizuru frowned and placed her Crimson orbs on the half wolf's face.

"What is it?" the black and white one asked.

"Won't Natsuki cuddle with me?" the alluded one blushed.

"W-Why should I?" she turned her face to one side to prevent the Setter from notcing her blush. It was obviously too late.

"I thought you said you would protect me"

"I will, but right now I can fulfill my duty from here" Natsuki used her best cold voice to convince the red eyed.

"I want to sleep cuddling with you... Please my Natsuki come closer to me..." a gesture she had never seen upon the other one's face appeared. Her eyes shined as if she was about to cry and the red in them was not penetrating at all. Her ears bent backwards and her chin rested between her paws over the floor. The half wolf's ice melted.

"O-Okay, if it means so much for you Shizuru" trying to prevent all the blood of her body from taking her face in assault, she walked towards the brown furred and rested herself next to her, their bodies lightly touching.

"Ookini, my half wolf" erasing every distance between them, Shizuru cuddled with the creature at her side, their muzzles brushing. She couldn't see the green eyed's face, but knew she was blushing ten shades of red. "Good night"

"G-Good night" Natsuki said.

Their bodies pressed against each other, their faces so close they could feel the other one breathing. The warmth that the brown one's body emanated was nothing compared to the feeling that had taken control of her. Even thought she was seriously embarrassed, she had never felt more comfortable in her entire life. She raised her right front paw and placed it over Shizuru's body, pulling her closer. The half wolf couldn't see the Setter's face but predicted she was smiling.

They both slept deeply the whole night, for some reason not worrying about anything. That night, for the first time, they felt as if only the two of them existed.

.............................

"YUKINO-SAN! HARUKA-SAN!" the voice came to their ears in a scream and both of them quickly stood up and peeked out the cave. The red Akita known as Mai rushed towards them with a worried gesture pasted on her face.

"What's the matter Mai-san?" Shizuru asked with a calm voice, trying to ease the purple eyed.

"We are under attack"

Both Natsuki and Shizuru froze. If they were from Fuka they would recognize them and that would lead to inevitable chaos one way or another. Natsuki stepped fully out of the cave.

"Who are attacking?" she had to ask before she took any action.

"Garderobe"

Not wanting to let their emotions show in that moment both fugitive dogs mentally sighted. The Setter left the cave as well and stood next to the half wolf. She looked straight at her eyes and they both knew they would have to help the Aswald defend themselves. Shizuru intended both of them to go, but the black and white one would not allow such thing.

"Shi...Yukino, you wait here. I will help them out" the green eyed declared with a cold voice.

"But..."

"You are still hurt. I don't want you to expose yourself to more injuries" she spoke as serious as she could. It was not her duty to give the red eyed orders but she felt that getting into a fight with the dogs from Garderobe would be pretty harsh. Also, as Shizuru herself had told her, her father had fought them before and they may be able to recognize her.

"Ara, you are so considerate Haruka. Ok, I will stay here. Don't overdo it" Natsuki understood perfectly what she meant. It would be better if the Aswald dogs were not aware of her full power. She nodded and with a movement from her head indicated the Akita she was ready to leave. They both dashed towards the place of conflict.

_Natsuki, when you are not with me I get really lonely. Please return safe to me..._

_.................................._

Midori moved to her left to evade the attack that was launched at her but only ended in a worst situation. Her hind legs sank in soft snow. As she struggled to get them out of the newly dug hole, her neck was caught by a fierce grey Pitbull. The Collie screamed in pain as the other one's fangs pierced through her flesh. Blood began to drip from the injuries in her neck. The grey one pulled up, standing on his hind legs, and smashed Midori's body against the ground.

"ARGHH!!" she let out another cry. Her front leg had crushed against a rock, her bone breaking in half, had separated her skin and was now exposed. The snow around the two dogs was dyed in deep red.

"Midori!!" a blue eyed Border Collie rushed to help the green eyed and hit the Pitbull with a headbutt, causing him to fall over the ground. A drop of blood came out from a wound on her forehead.

"You bitch!" the dog from Garderobe licked a wound on his shoulder-blade and charged at the newcomer with another five dogs. The female stood in a defensive stance in front of her fallen comrade.

"YOUKO MOVE!" the red one screamed with desperation.

And suddenly all five attackers vanished.

In a flash of black and white.

Two of the Garderobe dogs couldn't stand up. Their heads were crashed open against a group of pointy rocks, their brains and blood emanated a horrible smell.

"Midori, are you ok?" Mai got close to the injured one.

"What was that?" the Collie managed to say while the blue eyed inspected her wound.

"That's Haruka-san" they all gazed towards the half wolf as she fought the remaining dogs.

Natsuki was aware that she could not let her full power show, but those guys were really strong. She saw what that Pitbull had done to Midori and, being aware of the long haired's strength she could guess how strong the grey one was.

One of the dogs, a brown doberman, jumped and tried to bite the green eyed's neck. She evaded him easily jumping to one side. The half wolf then charged at her enemy and took his ear between her fangs. With one simple pull she ripped it off.

"ARGH!!" the doberman backed off, screaming in pain. Not satisfied with having taken his ear off, Natsuki rushed towards him and bit his neck. When she was about to bite off his jugular, she felt a pair of fangs piercing her flesh. She moved her green orbs and gazed at the grey Pitbull who had caught grasp of her shoulder-blade, blood dripping between his lips.

"I am a Pitbull, once I bite I don't let go" his voice was deep, with not a single trace of tiredness even though he had been fighting for quite a while. Natsuki smiled and with a quick movement, finished the doberman before turning around to bite the grey one's back.

"Haruka-san!" Mai ran to her and took down the third dog, who was getting ready to lauch an attack. He fell over the pointy rocks that had killed the other two from Garderobe. His head broke in half and a bloody substance emanated from the crack in his skull. Mai had successfully evaded the rocks and rested herself over the snow.

Natsuki was still being bitten by the Pitbull, her grasp on the grey one's back weakening every second, while the one one her shoulderblade never seemed to lose pressure. _I'm sorry Shizuru, but if I don't go all out now, I may not be able to go back to you_...

The half wolf backflipped, hitting the dog's head against a tree, his fangs began to loose. She repeated the action several times, while the Pitbull cursed her and tried to live up to his reputation. And then it happened. His fangs separated from his gums.

"YOU BITCH!! DAMN Y..." he couldn't finish. The black and white one's jaws closed over his nose. He struggled to release himself from her grasp but was unable to. A few seconds later his body stopped moving and the green eyed finally let go of him. She walked slowly towards the Akita. The red one stood up as the half wolf approached. Both of them then walked together until they were next to the Collie.

No one could say a word.

And then someone did.

"Amazing fighting skills" the voice was old and wise and when Natsuki realized who it belonged to, she smiled. It was Ichiko, the albino bloodhound. "You young half wolf have a very great potential"

She didn't answer him.

"Are you okay Midori?" she asked. The Border Collie was the one that answered, but it wasn't to her that her words were directed.

"I must treat this wound immediately or you will lose that leg. Why must you be so careless?" the forest eyed smiled.

"Sorry Youko"

They all helped carry the injured one and then Natsuki had a chance to ask about the attack.

"How many were there?"

"Not many, about twenty. Most of them ran away, excpet for the ones you killed. It was probably a reconaissance mission. They want to see how strong we are" Ichiko answered with his solemn voice tone.

"Was there anyone injured?" Youko asked. The Border Collie seemed to be the official doctor of the pack.

"No, just Midori"

"Lucky me..."

............................

"Shizuru I'm back" the half wolf's husky voice came to her ears and she could not repress the smile coming to her lips.

"Welcome back, my Natsuki" she walked towards her guardian and began sniffing all her body. The green eyed giggled and blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if you are hurt. You have a wound on your shoulderblade..." she said and the lightly licked the wound "I don't like you getting hurt" Natsuki blushed over her previous blush.

"Its okay, I'm a fighter after all" she smiled tenderly at the Setter. The red eyed stared at her happily.

"You smiled your true smile"

And then Natsuki realized she actually had. Some force she couldn't resist took possesion of her and her head moved towards the brown one's. The half wolf could not contain the impulse that had taken her hostage, not that she was really trying to. Once close enough to Shizuru's faec her pink tongue brushed her muzzle. The brown one's face turned slightly red.

"You blushed" she said with a teasing and then walked towards the cave "I'm tired, I'm going to rest for a while"

"Mind if I cuddle with you?"

The half wolf didn's answer and Shizuru took that as a positive. She entered the shelter drowning the sudden urge to burst in tears.

**愛しています**

**君が欲しいんだ**

**あなたが必要です**

**(this is to see if this can **

**actually be read in )**

**Author Notes:**

_I like this chapter... Well, I don't have much to say except for DAMN THE IB!! Now my classes have started I will not be able to write for a long period of time so excuse my delays. Sorry readers I really love all of you for reading and commenting this story but I will really have a busy year._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! _

_Breed suggestions are still being accepted. The truth is any kind of suggestions are accepted. Smiles._

**Notes:**

**(1) "**_She opened her eyes and felt her soul falling in her body" ........ _It is believed that when one sleep their soul lifts from the body. When you wake up suddenly your soul falls violently in your body many times startling you.


	4. Chapter Three: Breathing Lightly

**Ginga Nagareboshi Natsuki**

_**Author Notes:**_

_YAY! Finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was absorbed by the IB world! It's too much work to do. Well, I really like this chapter, hope you'll like it too._

_Thanks a ton for all your comments, they keep me writing even though I'm at the bringe of fainting._

_OH! One more thing, if you read this please answer:  
_

_Revalis, would you be my BETA?  
_

_..............._

**Chapter Three: Breathing Lightly**

_I have always wanted something like this._

_Living in peace,_

_not wandering if I'll be killed by tomorrow morning._

_I have always wanted something like this,_

_but I never imagined it would be this good. _

_You make my dreams worth becoming true._

Living among the Aswald the two fugitives somehow forgot about their respective missions. Natsuki's hunger for revenge was at ease and Shizuru somehow thought of Hiro only once. For twelve days they were just normal dogs in a merry pack. However, something would soon happen that would make them realize they both had destinies to follow, something to do. That day began like the other twelve, but ended up pretty messed up. Had they known the outcome of that apparently normal morning they would have most likely ran away days ago. Still, both the half wolf and the Setter were currently oblivious of the events that were about to unfold.

The brown one had just woken up and felt the abscence of the warmth next to her.

"Natsuki?" the red eyed called and received no answer. She stood up, her body was already fully healed. Only scars remained. But this were different from the other ones she had. No hair had grown close to them and Shizuru now had two bald spots, one on her back and one close to her shoulder. She licked the sensitive skin and walked out of the cave. The sunlight reflected over the thin layers of snow that covered the grass.

Winter was about to end. How dreadful. Summer was hell for a long haired dog.

"Natsu... Haruka!" she called and giggled. Even if she had been calling her that way for quite a long time, she sometimes messed up and forgot she was supposed to hide their identities. The Setter had grown tired of having to call her guardian that way. Her accent, she thought, gave the green eyed one's actual name a sweet tone, how the tongue strikes the top of the mouth to make the "t" sound and then gently let the air flow swiftly to make the "s". Saying Haruka wasn't as elegant.

No matter what name she gave her, the truth was she wasn't there so the brown one walked away from their cave. She kept walking for a while until she reached to what the Aswald referred to as the Flower Garden. Right now there were no flowers, due to the fact it was winter, but Mai had said it was really beautiful in Spring. Shizuru wanted to spend an afternoon there with her green eyed guardian when the flowers where in full bloom.

"Yukino!" she turned around to find the orange Akita and her little brother running towards her. Mai had dropped the "san" only after the Setter explicitly requested her to. Now that she thought of it, the only one that refered to her with only her name from the moment they met was Natsuki. She had to admit it. She had a "-san" face.

"What's the matter Mai?"

"Haruka-san defeated a bear!" Takumi sounded really excited and Shizuru felt like smiling. But she didn't. _A... Bear? _She thought, feeling worried and mad at the same time.

"Takumi and his friends were playing in the forest and a huge bear appeared, they asked for help and Haruka came and killed the beast in one bite!"

_Natsuki, what did I tell you about over doing it? _She shook her head. Both Akitas found the action weird but did not ask about it.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah perfectly fine. She said we should eat the bear but I have never eaten bear meat before. I guess its a wolf thing..."

Shizuru mentally sighed and began walking to where she knew her guardian was.

...........

"Yukino!" Natsuki quickly ran towards Shizuru happily but slowed down when she was anger on the Setter's eyes. They were alone, there was no reason to use their fake names now so she walked slowly next to her and looked timidly into her eyes. Only Shizuru could make her actually scared. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes" she talked coldly, trying to make it clear to Natuski she was really serious "I told you not to over do it, and then I'm told you killed a bear!

"It was threatening Takumi and he is a friend. I protect those close to me..."

Natsuki had really changed. She now cared a lot for those around her. Shizuru didn't know, but some time ago, she would have let the bear kill the kids and then kill the bear to eat them all. The red eyed couldn't help but to tease her, being angry with the half wolf was not something she enjoyed.

"Ara, I thought my Natsuki only protected me" the alluded one blushed lightly but quickly thought of something to say back at the Setter.

"I would only die for you, **my** Shizuru"

The rightful heir to the Fuka blushed ten shades of red. She charged at Natsuki, making her fall to the ground and licked her muzzle.

"Natsuki is too sweet!"

...........

No one but Natsuki ate bear meat that afternoon.

..........

They were walking next to each other without saying anything. Simply enjoying being together. There was peace, there were smiles. It seemed perfect. And then it happened.

"YUKINO! HARUKA!" it was Mai. For some reason every time something happened the Akita was the one who came running towards them.

"What is it?" asked Shizuru, trying to ease the orange one.

"Garderobe dogs! There is a complete unit close by! Their leaders have come to negotiate. All the warriors must be there. Let's go!"

Mai considered them as Aswald. Both the green and the red eyed found that touching. They followed her to the Flower Garden.

.............

"I would like to know if you are with Garderobe?" asked the albino Hound to the three newcomers.

"We are not with Garderobe and we are not here to negotiate. We want you to surrender now" said a tiger striped Boxer with a stern voice. Ichiko assumed a defensive stance and the other ten dogs behind him imitated him.

"We, the Aswald, have not attacked any other pack and we request to be left alone" Ichiko said.

"I'm afraid we received strict orders from our leader" the Boxer charged at the Aswald leader.

"You are outnumbered" said a certain green eyed Collie, stepping forward.

"But we are not in disadvantage" said the other dog. As he charged towards Midori.

The Collie was bitten in the neck but she used the Boxer's grasp to bring him to Ichiko. The leader bit the other dog's front leg making him let go of the green eyed. The other dog ran to help his comrade but he disappeared suddenly.

In a flash of black and white.

"Are you okay Midori?" asked Natsuki. The alluded one smiled and nodded. Mai and Shizuru appeared with her, standing next to the white leader.

The enemies ran away from the Aswald warrior quickly and a little bit afraif. They stopped and stood before them in an offensive position, their teeth exposed and their furs crisped.

So that was when paradise disappeared for the two fugitives.

Shizuru had just notices something.

"This are not Garderobe" she whispered.

The Boxer fixed his eyes upon the red eyed and a surprised look came to his face "SHIZURU-SAMA!" the alluded one cursed her luck a million times. Those were not Garderobe dogs. They were from Fuka. Kiori and Shinsen, both leaders of the Alpha unit. For a moment she thought about the possibilities. Maybe Hiro had told them she was dead and they would be glad to see her. However, something in the generals' eyes told another story. Kiori, an English Setter, growled loudly and then screamed "YOU TRAITOR!"

_What?_ She stepped back _What has that bastard told them?_

"How dare you plot against your own father... AND WITH THAT WOLF!"

The Aswald dogs looked at the pair with questioning eyes, while both of the Fuka dogs prepared themselves to launch an attack. Kiori charged at Shizuru but was intercepted by Natsuki who caught his neck between her fangs. Now there was no reason to hold back. She pushed him to the ground and incremented the pressure of her grasp. The English Setter gasped for air and his limbs moved erratically trying to release himself from the wolf's jaw.

Seeing his comrade in danger, the Boxer ran towards the black and white one but was stopped by certain red eyed. Shizuru casted a headbutt upon his ribcage, leaving him leaning over the ground caughing. She turned around and saw Natsuki about to kill the other leader.

"Natsuki don't do it!" she order and immediately the alluded one let go. Kiori quickly stood up and went to the side of his fallen comrade and helped him regain composture.

The Aswald were still quiet.

"If we let them leave they'll tell that fucking bastard where we are! He must not know you are alive!"

"At least, let me talk to them..." said Shizuru, trying to ease a bit the temper of the green eyed.

"We have nothing to talk to you!" the Boxer replied, anger on his words and blood between his lips.

"I am not aware of what you and the rest have been told, but the one who plotted against my father was Hiro. He tried to kill me and he would have succeeded if it was not for Natsuki's intervention" she wanted them to believe her. If both of them sided with her she would have the complete Alpha unit to count on.

Both of the Fuka dogs growled "LIAR!"

_Why do they trust that Belgian more than they trust me?! _She was desperate. "That's the truth!" she raised her voice, something not usual in her.

And then she froze when the leaders vanished in the blink of an eye. There was only one thing to do next and she knew that, even though she would feel dirty for having decided that, it was the only way. "NATSUKI!"

...............................

There was no need to say more. As soon as she heard Shizuru called her name, she dashed in the direction the Boxer and the English Setter had followed. They were fast, but she was faster. Kiori was wounded and the smell of his blood guided her easily between the trees. She jumped to a branch and climbed up a tree. They were close by.

She looked into the distance and saw the two bodies moving. There they were, running away, completely unaware they were being followed. Not knowing they were about to die. Natsuki froze. Something in her awoke in that moment. The feeling of chasing and killing reminded her of her training, of the part of her that was a wolf. Her eyes dilated and a silly grin came to her face.

Natsuki rushed towards them jumping from tree to tree. She was able to catch up with them pretty easily, the Setter's injury had slowed their pace. Then, the green eyed fell on top of Kiori and bit his neck once again, perfectly fitting her fangs in the holes she had previously made. He let out a painful cry as he fell dead to the floor. He had been pretty weakened.

"YOU WOLF!" the Boxer charger at her with his mouth open, ready to bite her wherever he could. Natsuki thought quickly and cought a nearby rock in her snout. When Shinsen was close enough she stuck the rock in his mouth and then hit him with all her body, causing

him to fall and swallow the grey object.

"Y-YOU BI-BITCH!!" he gasped for air, caughed and moved frenetically, trying to get the rock out of his body. Natsuki walked towards him and placed her paw on the Boxer's neck. She could feel quiet a big lump.

And then he stopped moving.

She walked towards the bloody corpse of the English Setter. She bent down and licked the blood from his neck. It was sweet. That had been a good dog, one that had been tricked but was never really bad.

Her eyes came back to normal as she remembered the one she swore to protect had been left alone with the Aswald. They now knew they had been lying.

The half wolf jumped up a tree and moved as fast as she could back to the Flower Garden.

............

As soon as the half wolf left the scene Shizuru felt all the eyes were fixed on her. She should have thought this would happen and go with Natsuki. The red eyed turned around to face the dogs that had been her friends for the last days and now seemed about to assault her.

"Who are you?" asked Midori with a voice that was probably her real one.

"My name is Shizuru. I am the daughter of Gohei, leader of Fuka, and his legitimate successor" she answered, trying to sound calm.

"GOHEI?! Y-You are that girl the Garderobe always talk about! That perfect warrior..." Takumi couldn't help but let the surprise he felt show. The other's dogs eyes widened but they quickly became serious again.

"What was that all about?" this time it was Mai who spoke and her words hurt Shizuru even more than the Collie's. She had come to like her quiet a lot.

"About fifteen days ago Hiro, one of the Council, betrayed and killed my father. He tried to kill me too, but Natsuki protected me. We ran away from Fuka then"

"Why did you lie to us?" Midori regained control of the interrogatory.

"We thought you were from Garderobe and that you would recognize me"

There was silence for a couple of minutes. Tension grew between the one formerly know as Yukino and the Aswald dogs.

The Collie walked towards Shizuru, her intentions not very clear. The Setter, trying to appear harmles, made no movement to back off. Still Midori never got closer than a meter from her. She suddenly vanished from sight.

In a flash of black and white.

"Don't you dare hurt Shizuru" she used that tone that was stronger than any scream and those who heard her words couldn't help but to shiver.

"Natsuki, its ok" she said. The alluded one looked at her puzzled but did as indicated.

"You half wolf!" cried the Collie as she stood 't she been aware of the green eyed's power she would have attacked. But Midori was not suicidal.

"I'm sorry, really sorry about this. We allowed the peace and comfort of Aswald distract us from our mission, retrieving Fuka from that Hiro bastard. We'll be leaveing right now" She turned around and the two began to slowly walk away. The were intercepted by a white almost pink figure.

"Wait"

"Ichiko-san?" Natsuki was surprised. She expected them to just let them go. She stood in an offensive stance, ready to protect the Setter.

"Midori!" the leader called and the one that was called quickly came to his side. "This half wolf has saved your life twice. Now I order you to pay your debt to her. You and your unit shall accompany this two in their mission" his face was extremely serious, almost scary "You will NOT come back to Aswald until those red eyes are the ones who gaze at the lands of Fuka as the one and true leader"

"What? Why must I follow these two? They deceived us! They lied to us!" Midori seemed really upset.

"MIDORI!" cried the Aswald leader with a strong tone. The alluded one shivered and lowered her gaze "I trust their mission. Unless the Fuka are stopped we could also be harmed. You are fighting for your people"

"Yes, Ichiko-sama" for the first time since they had met the Collie they had been witnesses of her respectful self. "Unit Three, with me!" she called.

About thirty dogs appeared and joined her. Among them were Mai, Takumi and Youko. Midori got close to them and told them about Ichiko's orders. They all seemed a little uneasy, but soon accepted their leader'r commands. The forest eyed then walked towards the Setter.

"We will go with you" she declared. The red eyed nodded as she and her half wolf guardian walked towards the forest that led to Fuka. Shizuru didn't plan going there immediately, with less than 40 dogs in the back they were bounded to failure. No, the red eyed had a plan, a plan Natsuki would probably dislike.

................

_**Author Notes: **_

_Well, that was it. I hope this was a good chapter. I really liked the part when Natsuki goes all wolfy killing instincts. So, please review! I want to reach 50 reviews at least for this story its my goal!_


	5. Chapter Four: More Than Friends

**Ginga Nagareboshi Natsuki**

**Author Note:** Finally here, after a LONG time. I just hope it doesn't take me as long to finish the next chapter. Well, enjoy this chapter.

This was checked by my dear BETA RevalisPyross

* * *

**Chapter Three: More than Friends**

"Shizuru, we aren't going back to Fuka now, right?" asked Natsuki, as the red eyed guided them deeper and deeper into the forest. Worry had been eating her insides for the past hour. The setter wore on her face an expression that the half wolf had never seen before, her tail held high and her ears bent backwards. She was angry. Really angry.

"No," Shizuru answered coldly "I have a plan; I'm going to win the Alpha unit for our pack. We need to increase our numbers if we are going to face Hiro," she stopped, so did the pack. Her expression softened, her tail fell a little bit "The point is, my Natsuki, that we must take him down before he starts making a bad reputation for Fuka."

"I don't want you to go Shizuru… Those dogs hate you! They could... Hurt you." She was really concerned about what could happen to her as she felt a kind of affection she had never felt before. She wanted to protect the long haired one so badly.

"I have to go Natsuki... It's the only way we can increase our numbers fast enough."

The half wolf looked deep into the other one's eyes "Then I'm going with you."

They remained silent for a while, both thinking deeply. Things had changed a lot in the past hour and Shizuru's plan seemed logical but really dangerous.

"So, you were Shizuru and Natsuki right?" asked a familiar voice, getting closer to them. Both of the mentioned ones were happy to hear such a cheery tone.

"Yes," Natsuki replied and looked at the Akita's eyes. That was a good friend.

"We are going to fight this Hiro guy right? That shouldn't be so hard," she said. Shizuru stopped and turned around. There was something wrong with her ever since they left the Aswald. Her crimson eyes shone as if they were pools of fresh blood.

"He has all the Fuka by his side. More than 600 of the greatest warriors, dogs that have fought bears and defeated complete packs in the blink of an eye. This **will** be hard."

Mai shivered.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki scolded her. The roles were upside-down. The Setter shook her head, as if chasing away another presence from her head.

"I'm sorry Mai, I'm just... Worried, that's all." The orange one smiled.

"I understand your concern. Let me know if there's anything I can do. I'm not that much of a fighter, but me and my brother are the best hunters of the Aswald!" she said proudly. The half wolf smiled.

"Let's go hunting together sometime Mai." There was something wrong in that phrase. It wasn't the words but the tone she gave them. It was as if she was really looking forward to going together with the Akita. No, she wasn't supposed to be so soft. But having friends was rather nice and having Shizuru too.

The black and white one had a sudden realization: She and Shizuru were more than friends. But then, what were they?

...................................

Shizuru ordered the pack to rest while she thought of a way to convince the Alpha unit to join them. She knew they would stay in place for three days if their leaders didn't come back and then go back to Fuka. Neither of the leaders were going anywhere, Natsuki had killed them under her command... So now what was the next step?

The Setter sat alone at the edge of a cliff, looking at the moon. She had requested her guardian to leave her alone for a while. There were just so many things in her mind in that moment. She was now leader of a pack and was going to fight the Fuka... She was going to fight her own people. What if they didn't believe in her, even after she told them the truth? What if, after defeating the Belgian, she was the one to look like a dictator? She feared the future more and more with every thought.

"Shizuru..." the voice reached her ears, but it took her a while to respond to the call. She slowly turned around and placed her red eyes upon a black and white figure.

"Natsuki, I remember having requested to be left alone," she said, turning her head towards the moon once again.

"I'm sorry about that but... I can't leave you alone. I get worried if I'm not with you," the half wolf walked towards the other dog and sat next to her, their bodies lightly touching.

"My Natsuki is too sweet with me..." Shizuru whispered with a tone that meant no teasing.

Natsuki was worried about her, that was true, but she could never explain with words how much. If something were to happen to the long haired one she felt she would lose her mind. Shizuru was everything to her now. Even her mission, her vengeance, was less important than protecting her.

"I could never be too sweet with you, Shizuru," the half wolf said as she rubbed her muzzle against the Setter's.

"Natsuki..." That had surprised her, such display of affection, over all, physical contact. It had made her day. "I don't think you'll ever know how glad I am I met you."

"I imagine like half I am I met you." The green eyed one moved closer to the other dog. They were so close their furs looked like one. They were two parts of the same body. "I think you have noticed that I'm not very talkative, but now we are going on this journey together I-I want to tell you something... Something that has been bothering me for quite a while..."

"What is it, my guardian?" Shizuru asked with her accented voice. The alluded one trembled a little bit. She was happy but nervous.

"What are we?" Green eyes looked deep into crimson orbs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... You and I..." She blushed and turned her face to look at the ground, she felt her tail began to curl between her hind legs.

"Is it important to know exactly?"

"I don't... know but... I just wanted you... Hmm..." This was hard for her. Not only she had never felt something like this before but she had never been someone to talk about her feelings. Somehow she felt like she had to tell Shizuru how she felt. "I wanted you to know you are the most important creature in my life."

"N-Natsuki," she whispered. Shizuru was really surprised. As for herself, the half wolf was her everything, still, for some reason, she never expected Natsuki to feel the same way. She wagged her tail several times before replying to her "I love you."

Silence.

The Setter was not expecting Natsuki to answer so she just cuddled with her. They remained there for a while until the red eyed thought it was time to go to sleep. They joined the pack and found them all asleep.

All but Midori.

"It was about time you two showed up," the collie said, anger in her words.

"I am deeply sorry Midori, I needed some time to think," the Setter replied.

"As the leader it is your duty to watch over them, not mine, red eyed." The long haired stepped closer to the pair.

"Watch it Collie," Natsuki warned, standing between the two other dogs. The collie inhaled soundly.

"I'm going to sleep now, good night _leader,_" there was something on her last word that gave Natsuki the creeps. She had actually grown really fond of the collie while they were living with the Aswald, but now things were different. Ever since they were discovered it looked as if Midori hated them. The Collie walked away and lay down next to what seemed like Youko.

Shizuru walked slightly away from the pack and lay down on a higher ground. Natsuki didn't know whether to follow her or not. Such position, above all the other dogs, was always reserved for the leader. And then she felt a pair of crimson orbs was cast upon herself. A smile. An invitation. She wagged her tail happily and ran towards the Setter.

Whatever was wrong with her wasn't that bad at all.

............................

Her green orbs were fixed on the Setter's sleeping figure. Her breathing was slow. She looked at peace. They were sleeping next to each other, their bodies closely together. When was the last time she was so close to someone? She couldn't help but to ask herself. Probably it was her mother.

Her mother.

It had been long since she last saw her. Since she got exiled... She hadn't thought about her former life for a long time. That wasn't necessarily bad. Being able to leave her past behind would allow her a fresh start with the Fuka. At least, that was what she was starting to consider.

She felt the breeze brushing her ears and remembered the missing tip. There was fire in her heart. She was going to put it down some day, when Shizuru was back in the place she was supposed to be. Once she knew her Setter was safe she could go and show them what she was made of... Had she... Had she just thought "her" Setter?

Natsuki felt a blush started to form in her face and felt glad Shizuru was asleep. Or, at least, so it seemed.

"Ara! Why is the half wolf blushing?" the teasing tone was now explicit and the alluded one lowered her ears as she hid her face.

"I am not!" she replied. The other dog giggled.

"Whatever you say my guardian. Now, try to get some sleep. We should wake everyone up in a couple of hours"

Natsuki nodded and moved even closer to the Setter, their muzzles brushing. And then she realized she had changed more than she thought she ever could.

........................

She woke up and lifted herself from the soft ground. She stretched and looked down. Natsuki was still asleep. Never before the half wolf had remained asleep after she had woken up. Normally the black and white one would be nowhere in sight when she arose from her sleep and just when she was about to go look for her, she would appear. But now she was a leader, and she had to act like one.

"Natsuki," she said, with no special tone in her voice. The alluded one woke up and stretched as she yawned.

"Shizuru... You are awake..."

"Yes, I am. I shall be going now to recruit the said dogs. I will be taking a small group with me. I will be leaving you in charge of..." the Setter couldn't finish, she was interrupted.

"No," the wolf-dog shook her head, "I will go with you."

"Natsuki, don't argue with me on this."

"I will go with you."

"Natsuki, you said you'd do whatever I told you, so now live up to your words."

It hurt. Shizuru spoke so coldly and so emotionless it really hurt.

"As you say..." With her ears bent backwards Natsuki was too cute to bear.

"... Sorry my Natsuki but I'm leader of these dogs and I have to..."

"It's ok. I understand Shizuru."

And so the green eyed had to see the red eyed leave with Midori, Youko and two other dogs and this time she was not allowed to follow her.

She hated not being with the long haired one.

..............

"So, these dogs are from Fuka right?" asked certain forest eyed.

"Yes, Midori. But they are now leaderless as my Natsuki killed both of them," she gave a second thought about calling the half wolf hers but it was already too late.

"Won't they attack you red eyed? Those other dogs did," another dog said. Shizuru remembered his name being Shinta.

"It's a probability."

"How many are there?" Midori questioned.

"I estimate an average of 100."

They ran as fast as they could, the other dogs having trouble keeping up Shizuru and Midori's pace. It was not easy to notice, but the collie was actually struggling to move as fast as the setter. _This dog is amazingly strong and fast, maybe it won't be so hard to be under her command, _the forest eyed thought as she gazed upon Shizuru's concentrated expression.

After about an hour, the leader felt a strong smell in her nostrils and commanded the group to stop. The Alpha were close by, there was no doubt about it. Was she really ready to face them? It was too late to back off. She had to.

"They are close, I can smell them," Shinta said as the other male dog took a peek behind some bushes.

"Leader!" he called. Midori had to drown the impulse to answer the call. Shizuru turned around. That dog's name was Sagarosuke.

"What is it Sagarosuke?" she asked.

"There they are."

The red eyed took a deep breath. Yes, they were actually there. She could remember most of the Alpha's names. She had received training from many of them and was fully aware of how strong they were. Perhaps this was really silly. There was no way they could fight those beasts in case they couldn't convince them of Hiro's betrayal. And then, when she was about to be eaten by desperation she heard a voice. A voice that was obnoxiously familiar.

"Those idiots are not coming back! We should go ourselves and talk to this Aswald people. After all, we came here to be the diplomatic preservatives!" the tone of the voice was too laud, the pitch too high and it was just too strong. Only one dog could have such and awfully recognizable voice.

"It's representatives, Haruka-chan," said certain short legged.

Shizuru felt a smile began to form in her lips.

"Let's go."

...........................

Was the Setter alright? She couldn't help but to wonder.

Natsuki walked in circles, too nervous to remain still. The other dogs looked at her with strange eyes, not understanding her reaction. They felt intrigued by her relationship with the leader. Opinions there were a lot.

For some it was just a guardian issue, being Natsuki some sort of bodyguard.

For others it was friendship.

For a group it was simply weird.

For Mai, it was pretty obvious. They were more than friends.

"Natsuki, try to calm down," she said to the restless half wolf.

"I can't Mai, those dogs... They could hurt her," answered the black and white one, evident tension in her words.

"If half the things the Garderobe said about her are true then there's no reason to worry. I'm pretty sure Shizuru-san is okay." A smile was on her face. Natsuki sighted.

"You are probably right..."

"Now, how about we go hunting? I'm sure the leader and the others will find it pleasant to have something to eat when they come back." The other one nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Both dogs ran towards the forest. Natsuki more than eager to distract her mind and Mai feeling proud of having lightnened the dark mood that surrounded the half wolf.

The green eyed hadn't noticed it, but Mai had just become her first friend. Because, just like Mai already knew, she and Shizuru were more than just that.

...........................

The group walked towards the Alpha unit, appearing from behind the shadows still not completely visible. About one hundred pairs of eyes were cast upon the group, and more than one growl was heard. Shizuru managed to remain calm and kept her usual facade. The group was leaderless in that moment, so she assumed the First Soldier would be the one to "receive" them. If her memory was as good as it had always been the First Soldier of the Alpha Unit was a female Pointer named Sachiko. The red eyed tried to look for her in the mass, but it was not necessary.

"Who is there?" the voice was angry. No wonder why, considering they had been waiting for quite a while now.

The Setter stepped into the light.

"Sh-Shizuru-sama!" exclaimed the Pointer, her eyes dilating. Yukino and Haruka said nothing, but she could feel their eyes almost piercing her head.

"I am here to tell you everything Hiro has told you is a lie. He was the one that killed Gohei, my father, and attempted to kill me. Your leaders have died. If you still have loyalty for the deceased Fuka leader then join my pack and we will avenge him"

Silence.

Deadly Silence.

She waited.

And then it happened.

"You traitor!" the dog's screams froze her. But only one body charged at her. The Setter easily avoided it. She didn't want to hurt any of them.

"I do not want to battle with you, but if you are not with me, then you are against me. Please, trust me. I am telling you the truth," she wanted them to believe her, but it seemed like a mission impossible.

The same dog attacked her and she had to defend herself. The red eyed bit the other one's neck and hit his body against the ground. Three other animals went to help the fallen one, but Shizuru's groups managed to block their attack. Midori easily took down two of them, and the two males could handle the other one. Youko stayed with the leader, watching if someone would need medical aid.

It was sad, sad that they would attack her, sad that they would not believe in her words. Shizuru was obviously strong, but she was not trying to intimidate the pack but convince them with her words. Midori was beginning to feel sorry for the Setter, but she knew such feeling for her now leader were not appropriate and, on a second level of course, she had her own pride to consider. So she just bit and ripped furs apart trying not to think about the current situation.

"I do not want to fight my own people. Please, Haruka-san, Yukino, you two must believe me!" she said, for the first time making direct contact with her former companions.

The golden and the dachshound looked deep into red pools of blood. They knew Hiro had always enjoyed messing with Gohei's daughter, and that he was always kind of suspicious. However, when they looked at their leader's corpse, they had somehow trusted all the words that came out of the belgian's snout. But now... Shizuru was alive.

"As a member of the Council I command you to cease your attack against our deceased leader's rightful heir!" Yukino's voice had never been so strong. All the dogs stopped their attack.

"But, Yukino-san, Hiro-sama said that..."

"There are many things you, outside the council, do not know about that dog. Now I have seen Shizuru-san alive, I can easily believe in what she has told us. It was actually amazing, how a small dog's words could control a complete unit. But they all respected her; she had been Gohei's tactician and main diplomatic voice. More than a battle was won thanks to her strategic moves.

"I also trust the Bubuzuke," Haruka stated, with her usual tone.

"Thank you, Yukino-san, Haruka-san," the setter had to make an effort not to cry. She had been touched by their support.

Murmurs began to spread, tiny voices heard from every corner of the unit. Seconds that seemed eternities. The red eyed trembled lightly.

Twenty dogs walked towards Gohei's daughter, their heads held low and thier tails between their legs. They were now part of her army. She felt happy for their support. But still, many other fighters were not convinced. Sachiko was amongst them.

"Those who stand here are loyal to Hiro-sama, not to you... Traitor."

Eighty against twenty five. Her only option was to kill all of them; she could not have them telling the Belgian she was still alive, it was her only weapon against the Fuka. But the odds were more than against her. Quickly, as she saw the attack coming she commanded her group to retire. She planned to run to where the rest of the pack was, and perhaps then they could actually fight without being doomed to defeat.

"Midori, there's no way we can fight them now. We'll run to the rest of the pack, and then fight. They will all be exhausted and our reinforcements will be fresh. We can defeat them if we do that." The Collie could not deny it, it was a good strategy. She enjoyed that the Setter took her into consideration and treated her as Second in Command. Perhaps she was.

"Yes, red eyed."

"Now!"

And so they wan as fast as they could. Yukino was left behind, but was quickly rescued by Haruka, who placed the daschound on her back.

_Natsuki, please be ready to fight._

...................

Mai and Natsuki were dragging along a huge tree leave with about six dead rabbits on it. They had spent the afternoon together hunting and the half wolf had found it really fun. When the orange haired had told her of their abilities as a hunter she had had a hard time believing her. She did not look very strong or fast but she had now found out that there were other ways of being good at hunting. Mai waited. She knew the exact moment to attack and that was something Natsuki thought could only be applied in battle.

"You are really something Mai," the half wolf exclaimed.

"Told you I was a good hunter. But you! I had never seen someone running so fast! The poor thing couldn't even notice it was being hunted," answered the Akita.

And then they both froze in place. The sound of running paws came to their ears. The stood firm, their tails straight up. The half wolf's broken ear moved side to side, trying to find the origin of the ruckus.

"Something's coming," Mai said.

"Yes."

Paws, growls, barks, screams... And a call...

"Natsuki!"

As soon as she heard the Setter calling for her the black and white one forgot about the rabbits and ran towards the source of the call. _I knew I should have gone with her_ Natsuki thought_, if they have hurt her I'm gonna make sure they wish they were never born_.

...........

Shizuru and the other were just few meters away from the rest of the pack, Sachiko and her groups almost stepping on their paws. As soon as she could see her followers she commanded them to launch an attack. As for herself, the time had come to show why they called her the perfect warrior. She turned around, ready to face any opponent, but it was the Alpha's First Soldier that charged at her.

"You dirty traitor!" the Pointer tried to bite her neck but the Setter moved left to evade the attack and pierced through her enemy's skin with her fangs. Having taken grasp of her, Shizuru threw Sachiko to the ground with a simple movement, ripping apart her shoulder. The taste of blood was never something she liked. The red liquid dyed the snow.

"Argh! You bitch!" the spotted one raised herself from the ground and tried to catch Shizuru's front leg. She failed in the attempt, but not because of the Setter, but because her snout was caught by certain half wolf. Her nose was filled with blood and her body moved frenetically trying to release herself from the wolf-dog's teeth. More red liquid began to emanate from every hole in her face, through her nostrils, her ears and her eyes.

"This is for threatening Shizuru," Natsuki murmured and then used all her strength to finally break through the bone. The Pointer finally stopped moving and the green eyed let go of her snout.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am, but do not worry about me I can fight my own battles," answered the Setter as she ran towards a new enemy. Natsuki was puzzled but also searched for a new objective.

The red eyed was attacked by a Great Dane who tried to take advantage of his size to make her fall to the ground. He couldn't do it, Shizuru pushed him back and he fell violently.

Her enemy was considerably bigger than her and his skin looked really thick. Extrangulating him was not an option, neither breaking his legs nor causing massive blood loss. The only way she could think of to finish him of quickly was the use of a tool. She ran towards a tree and broke a thick branch. When her opponent charged at her again she stuck the wooden piece up his throat, a bump appearing on his forehead. The Dane began to run in circles, trying to get the branch out of his head.

He couldn't.

Just like that dog was killed, all the eighty who had refused to join Gohei's daughter were to be. The field was covered with blood.

"This is what we will do to those who oppose us. From today onwards we are the Otome and we shall not be defeated. We are the strongest of the strongest and we'll fight until Fuka is free from Hiro," the leader called as her followers howled in approval. Natsuki admired that part of Shizuru but she could read behind her words and knew she was hiding something.

..................................

"Shizuru." It was late at night and the half wolf had taken advantage that the Setter had left the pack for a while to talk to her.

"What is it my Natsuki?" A smile came to the alluded one's lips.

"I missed you calling me that way... Hehe..." A blush threatened to appear in her face but a quick sniff managed to control it. "... Are you okay?" she used her serious tone, the one she used with most others.

"Of course I am. We have raised our numbers to more than fifty and we managed to defeat the remaining Alpha unit..."

"Not about that... I mean, are you really okay?"

"W-What do you mean?" Shizuru was trying to keep her mask on but it appeared as an impossible task.

"You can't lie to me. I know you are concerned about something," the half wolf's voice softened as she lightly licked the Setter's cheek.

"..." There was no sense in maintaining the facade in front of her guardian. No sense at all. A lonely tear run down her face. "I-I didn't want to kill them Natsuki... T-There was no other way... I-I don't like to kill, I hate blood... But I must be firm; I am the leader of the Otome and the heir to the Fuka... I have to deserve their loyalty."

The half wolf cuddled with the Setter. She never thought she would be the one comforting. It seemed almost ironic.

"It's okay. It's only us now."

"N-Natsuki."

And there, silently, the Perfect Warrior of the Fuka, began to cry, gently caressed by her half wolf guardian.


	6. Chapter Five: New Alliance

**HEY! I know its been like more than a year since my last update but I lost this story. Not that I literally lost it but it was gone from my head. I mean there was nothing in my mind when I wanted to write. It was all gone. And then it happened. I heard a song called "War" by Poets of the Fall and it all came back. That song should be listened to by anyone who likes this story. It is so damn perfect for it that its almost unrealistic. If this were a series and were to have an opening that song would have to be it. **

**Thanks for reading in spite of the HUGE time gap!**

…**...**

**Chapter Four: New Alliance**

_Two forces_

_Different by far._

_Similar by far. _

_Joined by blood ties, _

_by bloodshed_

_by blood thirst_

_Two forces. Alike_

_Two forces that meet in the_

_Alliance of the blood. _

"What are we going to do now?" asked Midori to the red eyed.

"We must raise our numbers, that's a fact. However I must say that I am not very familiar with the surroundings and have no particular idea of where to find any potential warriors" said the Setter with a somehow humble tone.

"I think all we need is a good strategy and numbers won't matter. The Aswald have won many battles against the Garderobe that way" said Midori. There was a short silence that was broken by a tiny voice which forced every dog to lower their gaze.

"Considering the Fuka army has gotten its numbers up to 269 members from which about 100 are experienced soldiers, I regard Shizuru-san's decision as wise" said Yukino "And as an experienced strategist I do have some knowledge about packs close by" Midori felt a smile coming to her lips, that dachshund was certainly something.

"Will they join us?" added Haruka, with a somehow scared tone "I mean, not even the Alpha unit was eager to join the Bubuzuke, what will make this dogs any different?"

"South East of Garderobe territory there is a medium sized pack, about 100 dogs, who call themselves the Artai, who will probably join our cause. They were very loyal yo your father, Shizuru-san, but I doubt Hiro has had time to report his death to them"

"We better hurry then, before that bastard makes his way ahead of us" said Natsuki, being this the first time she had talked during the whole meeting.

"You are mostly right Natsuki however, me must consider that after the recent battle our troops deserve some rest" all the present dogs felt relieved "We'll leave tomorrow morning"

...

"I'm beat" said certain half wolf, as she allowed her body to fall over the deer skins she had just acquired after a well deserved meal.

"I am very tired too, my Natsuki" added Shizuru, who was sitting about a meter away. The half wolf couldn't help but to be attracted by the gaze that the other dog had upon her eyes. Those were the eyes of someone strong, of someone with a purpose. That was perhaps what she liked the most about her. Besides, of course, of the sweetness she applied in her words when they were directed to her when in private.

"I missed that" the green eyed blushed, having just noticed what she had said. The setter turned around puzzled and asked.

"Missed what?" Natsuki blushed even more. Nervously she directed her eyes to the floor.

"Uh... Well..." she had nothing to lose, she should just say it. It was not like there was anyone else around to listen to her words. Just her and her Shizuru "You are different with me when we are alone... More... Intimate"

"And Natsuki likes that?" the red eyed walked towards her guardian and laid down next to her. She was just too cute. It was amazing how the half wolf, who was so ferocious at times of battle, could be so sweet with her. She felt the black one cuddling with her and couldn't help but to do the same. Once more their furs brushed, almost losing their colors in each other, combining as if red, white and brown, where the most harmonic combination ever to be formed.

"Yes" the half wolf said "I like it a lot, **my** Shizuru" the Setter turned around to face the other one. The emphasis she placed on the possessive pronoun was almost scary. Almost. It had been sweet, actually, kind of heartwarming. Shizuru sometimes couldn't understand what had gotten her so close to the half wolf. Perhaps it was the deepness in her green gaze. There was something really warm in her eyes, something that made her feel safe when she was by her side. Gently she licked the other one's muzzle.

"I love you Natsuki" she said, as she positioned herself to sleep. She didn't expect the black and white one to answer.

Natsuki wasn't ready to say it yet, but it was obvious she felt the same way or at least she thought so. Placing her head as close as she could to the Setter, she drifted to dreams.

...

"NATSUKI" she heard in the dark "HELP ME NATSUKI" she opened her eyes, frightened. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep next to Shizuru. Had something happened? She looked at her side and there was no sign of the Setter. She stood up quickly, where those words of desperation part of her dream? Or where they part of reality?

"Shizuru!" she called. There was no answer. She felt desperate. What had happened? "SHIZURU!" she called again, her voice breaking. If something had happened to her...

"What is it my guardian?" right behind her said brown furred appeared, lightly wagging her tail. The half wolf, unable to say anything coherent ran towards her, making her fall to the floor "What's the matter of concern Natsuki?"

"I...I think I had a nightmare" she admitted, feeling more than embarrassed. She couldn't remember the last time she had had one. Perhaps as a pup, living with the wolves.

"Oh well I had to answer a call from nature" she joked "But I know how to keep bad dreams away" the red eyed said with a glimpse of malice in her eyes.

"H-How?" the half wolf asked, a little bit scared at the other one's gaze.

"Just allow me to comfort you, my half wolf" Shizuru replied as she cuddled with the black and white one. Natsuki blushed as she felt her muzzle next to the Setter's. Not before had they slept so very close, not again would they sleep in any other fashion.

...

"¡RED EYED!" Midori called, but the Otome leader was nowhere to be seen. Dammit! Where the hell was she? She needed orders or she was going to explode. She had that quality, or she had a mission or she would go crazy. As a leader that was not a problem, since she could assigns herself tasks. But now that she was under the Setter's command, the Collie needed instructions.

"Calm down" said Youko "It's still pretty early and the troops are tired" the Border Collie walked next to the long haired one and gently rubbed her body against the other one's. Midori flinched.

"That behavior, coming from a leader, is not acceptable..." she took a deep breath and exhaled as hard as she could "I'm really bored Youko... I can't be just standing here I need to..."

"You need to rest. You have recently recovered from a broken leg" she wagged her tail and moved her head to one side, trying to convince the other one with a cute face. It worked, of course.

"You know I can do nothing when you look at me like that Youko" she giggled a little bit, but quickly regained her usual self as she saw the Setter and the half wolf appearing in the distance.

"Midori, Youko, we are leaving now, will you please assemble the troops for departure?" said Shizuru with a kind but still strong tone. The alluded ones nodded and quickly ran to fulfill the assigned task. The red eyed one had that effect, she could easily make others obey her commands.

"Shizuru-san" a tiny voice appeared and Shizuru knew exactly who that was. She looked down into wisdom filled eyes.

"Yukino-san" she greeted, as Natsuki quietly sat behind her. Somehow Natsuki's guardian-like attitude was what made her so charming.

"We are soon to depart?" the brown haired nodded, somehow respectfully. If there was someone in Fuka that she considered invaluable, it was Yukino. She was glad the dachshund was on her side and not on Hiro's. She knew she would have been lost if the little one developed strategies for that bastard.

"Where exactly are the Artai located?"

"About 50 kilometers South East of here is the main base of the Artai, we may arrive there tonight if we do not stop running" Yukino said. Such exact data was typical of her. One could wonder how, being so short, she could see so much.

"Bubuzuke!" that voice pierced her ears but she gently turned around and asked the golden what was the matter. Irritated the golden one answered "The collie said something I didn't quite understand. Something about compacture"

"Departure, Haruka-chan"

"Yes, we are leaving soon" she was about to say something else but was interrupted by a husky voice.

"They are all here Shizuru" it was Natsuki, who had decided to speak for the first time in the morning, perhaps to interrupt the golden, as she knew the Setter was not very fond of her voice. Nothing personal of course, it was just unbearably screechy.

"Very well" Shizuru replied. She took a deep breath. It was time to leave. She looked into green eyes and felt a lot more calm. She knew that as long as Natsuki was with her everything would be okay. Hiro was doomed. She was going to kill that Belgian bastard "Otome, we shall depart now... Mai, Yukino, Haruka, Midori, Youko, Shinta behind me" The ones that were called walked up to the front, knowing they had been chosen as the elite. But they were all aware there was someone else between them and the rightful heir to the Fuka lands "Natsuki, next to me"

They smiled at each other.

...

The Otome ran for a complete day. All of them were completely exhausted when their red eyed leader declared it was time for a rest. Most of them just laid down where they were due to exhaustion. Others, however, had other things in mind. Certain orange colored Akita had a sudden urge and was about to consult her almost newfound friend to accompany her in a little trip.

"Hey Natsuki" Mai called as she walked towards the half wolf. The black and white one turned around to face her and wagged her tail as she recognized her friend.

"Hi ya Mai" she answered.

"I knew I should be tired but I am REALLY hungry and so is Takumi so I was wandering if you might want to..." she couldn't finish the sentence as halfway through it the one she was talking to vanished from her sight and reappeared a couple of meters behind her.

"Let's go!" she called, playfully moving her tail and making her ears fall behind her head. The Akita sighed at the puppy like attitude of the other one and rushed towards her.

Watching the scene from the distance was a sandy brown Irish Setter who felt a mixture between happiness and jealousy. She was glad Natsuki had found a friends in the pack but she also meant to spend her free time with her beloved guardian. Lost in her thoughts, the Setter didn't manage to listen to Yukino the first seven times she called for her.

"Shizuru-san!" she snapped and looked down into irritated wisdom filled eyes.

"I am deeply sorry Yukino-san I happened to be lost in my thoughts. What's the matter?" she asked, with the most calm and apologetic voice she could use.

"We are very close to the Artai's main camp. I think we should send an expedition in a couple of hours to determine exactly how far away we actually are and maybe make an introduction" the dachshund said. Shizuru nodded. Yukino was such a great help, she thought, she was glad she had earned her trust.

"Please inform Midori about this. Tell her to take ten dogs with her and leave in two hours. Do not engage in any conflict, please be clear to her in that" the red eyed ordered. The other one obeyed.

Being at the top was kinda neat.

…...

"Hey Mai!" Natsuki said, as she saw the Akita lounge at yet another rabbit "You are incredibly good at this, this is the ninth rabbit!" the alluded one smiled and took the corpse of her pray with the other ones, which rested upon a wooden carcass.

"You aren't bad either Natsuki, you got almost half of them!" Mai said. She knew she was a very good hunter. She had to learn, since her mother died and someone had to take care of Takumi. The half wolf was almost as good as her, she had to admit. Almost.

"Yeah" Natsuki accepted as she began pushing the carcass with the hunt "Mind to help oh mighty one?"

Mai laughed, as she trotted next to her friend and helped her with the transportation. It had been quite a productive afternoon and they had bonded even more. There was some weird chemistry between them that made them almost instant best friends. That was what, definitely, made Natsuki realize that between her and the Setter, there was something else going on. She liked the purple eyed but there was something else with Shizuru.

And in Mai's friendship the half wolf recognized she was in love with the long haired one.

…...

"Shizuru-sama" a voice called her and she turned around. She was waiting for her guardian to come back to her. She missed her and was somehow angry at her for not telling her when she was coming back exactly.

"What's the matter Shinta?" the blue **(1)** Pittbull mix gasped for air, as if he had been running for quite a while.

"We met the Artai" he breathed heavily and sat down "Their leader is a young white Bull terrier by the name of Nagi and they are willing to form an alliance with you under one condition"

"And what would this be?" Shinta took a short moment to answer, as if he was planning on how to present the case to the Setter.

"They have heard about the half wolf and they say they won't join you unless you let them kill her" Shizuru's eyes widened for a moment. Keeping her calm demeanor was getting harder every day.

"Wha-What?" she mumbled. The Pittbull mix sighed.

"I know its atrocious, Shizuru-sama, but they claim wolves are the biggest threat to their territory and would like to take the chance to make an example out of her" One thing and only one thing came to the red eyed's mind. No way. There was no way. For what she cared the Artai could join her or not but Natsuki, her guardian, her half wolf... No way.

"I shall speak to them and reach an agreement" she raised herself from were she had been standing and, knowing Natsuki was still with Mai, she asked the blue furred one to lead her to the Artai. He hesitated, but the look one his leader's face told him to hurry. After calling for Midori the three of them began their way to meet the Bull Terrier's pack.

…...

"Mai!" Natsuki called as the Shiba Inu was left behind.

"Natsuki I can't run as fast as you, you know? I'm like half your size!" the half wolf smiled and stopped, allowing her friend to catch up with her.

"Sorry, I've gotten used to running next to Shizuru and she's even faster than me" once the purple eyed one reached her they began walking, Natsuki pushing on a wooden carcass that held their hunt.

"Yeah, Shizuru-sama is amazingly fast and strong"

They chatted as they walked back to camp when they run into Shinta, Midori and Shizuru. The three dogs stopped next to them.

"What's going on?" the black and white one questioned.

"Nothing to worry about Natsuki" lied the Setter "We're meting with the Artai to make an agreement"

"Let me drop this off and I'll go with you" her guardian stated.

"Shizuru-sama I don't think that's a good idea the Artai want the half wolf dead" Shinta whispered at the leader's ear. She nodded lightly.

"No. You'll stay here and watch the pack while we are gone" the red eyed said, looking directly into light green eyes.

"There is no way I'm going to let you go without me what if something goes wrong and..." Natsuki was interrupted abruptly.

"Natsuki! Its not a suggestion. Its and ORDER and you will obey it" Shizuru said, coldly. The alluded one shivered and regained her usual demeanor, as if she had just noticed there were others around.

"Yes, Shizuru. I apologize for what I said" she turned around and retook pushing the wooden carcass.

"Good luck, leader" Mai said making a small bow and rushing towards the black and white one.

"That's gotta be the most I've ever heard her speak" Midori exclaimed "She has her temper eh red eyed?"

"Indeed. But she's jut worried about me..." she sighted. She actually felt pretty bad for having spoken to her like that but experience had thought her that that was the only way in which she would obey "Lets go" Shizuru said and they retook their way.

She could hear the faint noise of Natsuki's angry footsteps.

….

The Artai territory wasn't very vast as they were not a huge pack, but it was quite beautiful. Winter was ending and the remaining snow had placed itself atop the trees. Flowers, butterflies and trees caught her eyes and a gentle breeze touched her face. It reminded her of Fuka.

"There he is" Shinta said to her and pointed his nose towards tall rock. On top of it was Nagi, their leader.

"You must be Shizuru" he said as soon as the laid eyes upon the Setter. There was definitely something about the tone the Bull terrier used that got her nerves. The Artai base resembled Fuka in many ways. The same shelters, the same coexistence. But she felt fear and blood lust in the air.

"Yes, indeed I am" she couldn't lose her temper. Not even when she was facing someone that had wished to murder her guardian.

"So, have you brought the half wolf?" Nagi asked, as the dogs surrounding him let out different laughs.

"No" the laughing stopped "There is no way I would sacrifice Natsuki"

"Then why are you here? I told your mutts that was going to be the only way in which the Artai would help you"

"I believe you had an alliance with my father an in name of that past alliance is that I request your help"

"Sorry gal, but that is no going to happen. You see I have just gotten up here and I never knew your father at all so I don't really care about this" Nagi stepped forward, looming over Shizuru with an evil grin upon his face "The Artai will soon conquer Garderobe, the Aswald and even Fuka. I don't really care if I fight you or that Belgian Shepherd. However, if an offering is made we could reconsider"

"I am sorry to hear that. The I'll be on my leave" astonished, Shinta and Midori followed Shizuru as she began walking away.

"W-Wait!" the Bull terrier called with a different voice "That's it?"

"I have no intention of sacrificing Natsuki" said the red eyed without turning around.

"Okay, okay... Then let's make another deal" Shizuru smiled for herself. Male dogs are easy to control, they are just too proud.

"What do you suggest Nagi-san?" she said, the last word said with somehow a picking tone.

"If you can defeat my strongest warriors we shall follow you. If you are defeated however you will accompany **us** in conquering Fuka" Shizuru suppressed a smile. That was more like her kind of deal.

"I take the challenge, Artai. I, Shizuru of the Otome, agree to your terms"

"Very well then... Yuuichi, Takeda, Kazuhiko" he called, and three Kai Inu, orange, black and brown respectively, appeared behind him. They looked strong, but nothing Shizuru couldn't handle.

"Midori, Shinta" she ordered "Under no circumstances interrupt the battle" both of her subordinates nodded scared at how red her eyes looked. Fighting was never a thing Shizuru really liked, but showing her strength in front of those who would soon follow her was the greatest opportunity.

"We'll see if the Perfect Warrior from Fuka can handle this" quite an audience had gathered around them. Shizuru could estimate those were about one hundred dogs that, according to Yukino's data, was the complete pack. This was her shot "Attack!" Nagi ordered his minions and the three Kai Inu lounged at the Setter. She jumped, avoiding the three of them, landing right behind them. She intended to attack the brown one but was intercepted by Yuuichi with a bite to the neck. It hurt like hell, he sure had a strong grasp.

But she was Shizuru after all.

The red eyed violently moved her head, making the Kai Inu that held her neck smash against the one she had originally intended to attack. The grasp on her neck was gone and so she took the chance to bite at the third dog's face. That was technique she learned from her father. When facing multiple enemies it was best to undermine them rather than killing them the regular way. Biting the face blinded them and made them undergo extreme pain. Takeda backed off and moves his head sideways, as if trying to regain eyesight. She hadn't bitten that deep, he would be okay in a couple of days.

"Dammit Takeda get a hold of yourself!" the Artai leader yelled as he saw the black furred dog desperately walking backwards. Shizuru smiled at the Terrier's desperation.

"You bitch!" the scream got her ears too late and she felt fangs piercing through her skin at her back. She smiled at the pain. Perfect position. Before the other Kai Inu could react she ran towards a tree and clawed her way up, once she was at least a couple meters above the ground she let herself fall to the ground. She noticed, as the dog at her back convulsed in agony, it was the brown one, Kazuhiko that had attempted an attack to her back.

"Its futile" she whispered, looking at the fallen Kai Inu. The black one, which she had already blinded tried to attack her. At the same time the orange one attempted the same from the other side. Perfect. She jumped and they almost collided against each other, Yuuichi stopping just in time and taking a bite of her hind leg. She fell hard to the ground and felt her neck was held by two pairs of powerful fangs. Takeda and Yuuichi both bit hard on her neck.

"That's more like it" Nagi said with a smirk on his muzzle once again, wagging his tail sideways in a teasing manner.

"Midori... Should we interrupt?" Shinta whispered in the collie's ear.

"She said not too" the green eyed stated. But should we? She wondered as she saw the Otome leader began to cease moving. But it wasn't for long. With both her hind legs she kicked up Yuuichi so hard he let go of her neck. She then proceeded to turn her head violently to a side, standing up and making the blinded one hit the orange one. As fast as she could she ran towards Yuuichi, who she noticed was the strongest, and bit his neck as strongly as he had bitten hers. Not wanting to kill him she let go and retreated. The three fallen Kai Inu began standing up, too weak to walk.

"I do not want to kill your warriors Nagi" Shizuru said, the pain starting to appear in her body. Her neck was killing her and so was her back, but the worst pain was her right hind paw.

"Well Shizuru nice battle but I may take this chance to kill you!" the Bull Terrier jumped at her, fangs shinning, jaws wide open. She tried to jump but her hind paw failed. Midori and Shinta prepared to defend her but the enemy suddenly disappeared from sight.

In a flash of black and white.

"Be glad you didn't touch her or you would be dead right now" the half wolf stood in front of the Setter in an offensive stance, looking directly at the Bull Terrier with hatred. _Got here just in time _Natsuki thought to herself. Luckily for Nagi she didn't know about the conditions he had wanted to apply to the alliance with the Otome.

"So, you must be the wolf..." he shivered and Natsuki liked that.

"Half wolf" she corrected and stepped towards him aggressively "Any problem with that?"

"Back off!" Nagi yelled, as he took a step backwards. Seemed the apparently brave Artai leader was scared of wolves, Shizuru thought.

"Natsuki stop!" the Setter called angrily and instinctively the other one obeyed and walked towards her, with a guilty look on her face. She had disobeyed her, she had followed her when instructed other way, her beloved one was probably mad at her.

Indeed she was, like hell, but now was not the time to be apparent.

Midori and Shinta stood next to their leader defensively, growling with fangs exposed and tails straight up and tense.

"Nagi, you attempted to kill me... For that I should have your live but I will content myself with your support against Hiro" Nagi tried to regain composure, not wanting to look weak in front of his pack.

"Very well. You defeated my strongest warriors as we agreed. Thirty of my dogs shall join you" he said with an angry tone "Units two, six and eleven... You shall go with her"

"But, boss..." Kazuhiko, who had just stood up, said "I don't want to..."

"Just do it!" Nagi yelled "I don't want you to be back unless Fuka has already been retrieved by her" every word he said sounded more and more upset and his eyes never left the half wolf's.

"Thanks Nagi" Shizuru said "I won't forget your kindness" her leg hurt like hell but she smiled for the Bull Terrier.

The thirty dogs assembled and amongst them were Kazuhiko, Takeda and Yuuichi. Shizuru was happy to have the Kai Inu by her side. Those three were quite strong and had tasted her strength, which would keep them in place.

As she walked away with her new followers she felt a body against hers, easing the pain it was to walk with her injured limb. She expected it to be Natsuki and prepared to give her the cold eyes for doing against her instructions but the fur that she saw when she looked to her side was not black and white.

"Well done red eyed" Midori said and moved her head sideways "No...Well done leader"

A smile came to her face.

"Thank you Midori"

…...

The Otome leader was mad at her. She knew it. Her eyes, which normally shone with love and tenderness were now absent of any feeling. Natsuki looked at her, as she watched over the pack. They were getting close to a hundred members.

"Shi-Shizuru" the half wolf called.

"What is it?" the tone was cold and scary and she felt herself shivering.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed" she said, lowering her face in sign of submission. She felt that something hit her side and found herself laying on her back. On top oh her shone red eyes.

"Never again" the Setter said "You will never again do against what I say"

"I was worried about you I..." she couldn't finish the sentence. She felt a light bite at her throat.

"I am strong enough to protect myself" the red eyed said between her teeth.

"Then... You don't need me?" Natsuki yelled "You are hurt! I can't stand that! I must protect you Shizuru... If something were to happen to you I..."

"I understand that Natsuki! But I am leader of a pack, of a freshly formed pack! If not even my guardian, my right hand, obeys me what will the others think of me?" Natsuki yanked herself out of her grasp and reverted the position.

"Excuse me for worrying about you! I can't help it! When I saw you were hurt I fell like I had failed!"

"So its about failing or winning? Its a duty for you?" somewhere inside of her, Shizuru felt heartbroken "Its just a duty then?" her anger about the disobeyed command vanished as sadness took over her.

"It is a duty" Natsuki said "But its also more than that..."

"Even with that" Shizuru once again pined her against the ground "You must do as I say"

"Sometimes I can't" the half wolf stated with a stern look.

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you, Shizuru" the look on the Setter's eyes transformed completely to a shocked one. That was the first time Natsuki had said she lover her. Her heart skipped a beat. Or maybe two "That's why I can't be like the others. They respect and care for you and so do I. But I love you too much to let you get hurt, even if you command me too"

"If you love me... Then do as I say next time" she let go of Natsuki and walked back. The half wolf stood up and gently reached towards the other one's muzzle and lick it.

"I'll try"

"I guess that's enough" Shizuru smiled a true smile and Natsuki felt as if a boulder had been lifted off her shoulders. The leader of the Otome turned around and once again sat and looked at her pack. Her guardian walked and sat next to her. They weren't touching at fist, so the half wolf moved a little bit closer as the Setter did the same. The warmth of the other made them feel complete.

"I love you" the green eyed said.

"I love you too" responded the red gazed one. She sighted "Do you think we can do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Defeat Hiro, get Fuka back..."

"Of course we will... I promised I would kill that Belgian bastard" there was hatred in those last words as she remembered Hiro.

"Will you be with me until the end of this?"

"No" Natsuki said "I'll be with you beyond the end"

"I didn't know Natsuki was so good with words..." Shizuru turned around, trying to hide a faint blush.

"Me neither..."

Silence.

"Why do you think they are fighting for?" the Setter asked out of the blue.

"I don't know... Why do you ask?"

"I feel like the reason behind a fight is the only thing that can justify the bloodshed..." she sighted "I fight to avenge my father and to protect Fuka from Hiro's leadership... To protect all the wild dog packs from his tyranny..."

"I guess the Aswald and the Fuka dogs fight for that too... The Artai I yet don't trust..." She looked at the pack and noticed the clear division between those two groups she had marked. She couldn't trust the dogs from that pack so easily when their leader had attempted to kill her loved one.

"Why do **you** fight my guardian?" she had a general idea of what the other one was going to answer but the blush that she had tried to hide appeared in her face again when the half wolf replied.

"I only need your name, Shizuru, to call the reason why I fight" **(2) **

,...

**(1)** Blue: when I say blue I don't mean blue. There is coloring for dogs that is called blue. A good example of this would be Junior from "The Dog Whisperer" who is a nice example of a blue pittbull. I didn't want to make Shinta a pure pittbull because he is not that strong and because and interesting character will be assigned that breed.

**(2) **"I only need your name, Shizuru, to call the reason why I fight": this is an adaptation of a line from the song "War" by Poets of the Fall which I mentioned before. You should REALLY listen to it. If I were to pick a theme song for Ginga Nagareboshi Natsuki it would be that one. It fits perfectly, as if Shizuru and Natsuki sang it together.


	7. Author Note

**Author Note:**

This story us far from dead and I will tell you the story of its apparent death.

I had the next chapter almost finished and many more parts of the story in my old laptop. And then it died. My laptop just died and there was NO way to get everything back. It made me sad and I realized I had lost quite some time trying to get the data back and had stopped writing. I lost the will to continue it and almost killed it definately. And then I had a dream. Yes, a dream, in which parts of this story came to me and I began to write again. The nex chapter is almost finished and I wrote the scene I dreamt of and a bit more. I am happy that this story is favorited, commented and in the alert list of so many readers.

The thing is I need a new BETA since my last one disappeared form the face of the earth. If you are interested please write to me avout it, I would like the BETA to be someone who actually likes this story.

Thank you all,

FearTheFluff


	8. Chapter Six: The Past

**Chapter Six: The Past**

_I think I know_

_I thought I did_

_Can you not see?_

_That this is me._

_I learnt to hide it_

_I kept it secret_

_And now you know_

_So lets move on._

_In the river they go_

_And I die by far_

_Believe my words_

_If I ever lie. Ara su_

"Its nice to be like this, you know. Kind of reminds me of home," Mai said to Midori as they walked in the forest looking for prey.

"Yes, Mai-chan, it certainly does. I can almost hear Ichi-kun going all like 'Midori! Why have you been so careless!' or something like that" she laughed, and so did Mai.

"Please, wait for me!" Takumi yelped as the two females once again had left him behind.

"I love you, Takumi, but you need to go a little faster if we are ever going to get to hunt something" his sister claimed and the collie nodded.

"You know I get tired fast!" he responded, speaking with an agitated voice.

"I know that, Takumi-kun. Listen, we will check further up ahead if there is any prey. You stay here and catch your breath. If we wait any longer the elk I sensed a while back will surely be gone" he nodded, his leader's words plagued with care and love.

The orange shiba inu let himself fall to ground and gasped a couple of times while he watched the other two dogs disappearing into the forest. He knew Midori would never let him alone if she sensed any kind of danger so he allowed himself to relax. He needed to do something about that condition of his or he would never be able to help his pack. Old memories flooded his mind at the thought of it but he quickly casted them away.

Mai and Midori didn't go very far before they could finally see the pack of elks that, in the calmness of the forest, were feasting upon freshly grown grass, confident in their own safety. It was such a unique chance. Without saying a single word, both of them minimized their movements and, at Midori's signal, launched at a sickly looking elk at the back of the pack. Mai opened her jaws, ready to bite the flank of the animal. But the bite was never completed for another dog intercepted her. It was a chocolate Labrador, who had jumped from a tall tree next to her. Midori, watching the scene, cursed her luck.

It had to be a Garderobe dog. Even if they were far enough form their main territory, this were, still, their hunting grounds. The dog that had attacked Mai didn't look too physically strong and the longhaired deduced it was a scout. Garderobe was famous for their intelligence unit, known for being silent but not really deadly. If she could get a hold of the dog he was history.

Mai, who had just been head-butted by the enemy, raised up form the ground to see all the elk running away furiously and a brown dog looking at her in a threatening way. She prepared herself for battle and exchanged a glance with her leader. They both ran towards the Labrador and attempted to bite him. He jumped – avoiding combat as any Garderobe scout would do – and the other two dogs were close to collide against each other. He knew the collie was stronger so, as he fell, he targeted Mai. Midori noticed.

"Mai-chan! Watch out!" Midori said as the shiba inu fell to the labrador's fangs. She let out a faint scream but it was quickly silenced by the sound of bone breaking: the enemy's bone. Midori bit hard on her opponent's hind leg and he, screaming, let go off her friend. Mai ran, far enough to inspect her own wound. It was bleeding quite a lot, but it didn't seem that serious. She could see Midori fighting with the other dog who, using only three legs, was having a hard time keeping up with his opponent. The green eyed was playing with him and the shiba inu knew it perfectly right. They didn't have time for such a thing!

"Midori-chan do it now!" the orange one yelled, and the collie, sensing the desperation in her companion's voice, launched an attack at the Labrador. He evaded the attack and tried to hold grasp of the female's neck. He couldn't. She had already guessed his move and stopped just in time for him to fall to the ground as he tried to bite her. She bent down and pressed his neck as hard as she could with her fangs.

"Takumi, stay away!" Mai said as her brother appeared between the trees, his whole body paralyzed as he saw the battle that was taking place. The Aswald unit leader got distracter by his sudden entrance and it would cost her.

"What is happening, sister?" the youngster asked, a frightened look in his eyes at the sight of blood in his sister's fur.

The Garderobe dog jumped up, Midori loosing grasp on him, and ran towards Takumi, sensing he was the weakest in the group. The young shiba inu froze in fear as the enemy drew near. The collie laughed loudly at the dog's attempt to outrun her. She, without any major effort, caught up with him and made him fall hard on the floor with a head-butt and the bit on his neck again.

"Please! Let me go!" he yelped as the longhaired one added more pressure "I'm just a scout! I won't tell anything!" Bingo.

"Are you part of the Garderobe?" Takumi asked, a little bit frightened at the display of violence. He wasn't one to like such things.

"Y-Y-Yes!" he said and with that he sealed his destiny, with a little bit more strength Midori finally cracked his neck.

"Too bad we had to finish him… He was not even that strong, just wickedly agile" Midori said with a sincere sad look upon her eyes.

"Yeah… But he was a filthy Garderobe… One can't trust those dogs. Not even a bit" Mai said, with an uncharacteristically angry look in her eyes. Midori found it strange but opted out of pointing it out.

"Let's go back, we need to tell the red eyed about this" both shiba inu nodded and followed their leader back to camp. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of unfriendly eyes was watching them from a tree and, faster than sight, disappeared in the foliage.

….

The Otome elite was holding an emergency meeting to determine their next step in retrieving Fuka and tension was rising among them. A week had passed since the Artai had joined the pack and their leader thought it was time for action. Shizuru wouldn't admit it to anyone besides Natsuki, but those days the pack remained still were mostly for her own wounds to heal. It didn't show, of course, but the battle against the Artai had left her in bad shape. Midori would never say it either, but her leg was grateful for such rest. But it was enough; more Garderobe scouts could be on their way as they spoke and, ever since Midori told them about how her hunting expedition had turned into a battle, every dog had seen the urgency of planning their next step. It was Yukino, the dachshund, who had a serious proposal.

"The Okuzaki?" the collie asked, puzzled, as the dachshund continued her explanation.

"Yes, indeed" Yukino answered, a serene look on her face as she stated her point with fierce determination. She may not be a warrior but she was a strategist, and at that she was the best.

"I do not want to be rude or contradict you, Yukino-san, but the Okuzaki are known to be quite harsh to deal with," the Setter added with a serious yet gentle look on her red eyes.

"Yes, Shizuru-san, I am aware of that as well. Yet, you are all in the dark about something" she stopped for a moment and looked into the eyes of each and every member of the elite. They all had the same confused look upon their eyes. Except for one of them, whose expression seemed to be captured in a mixture of surprise and fear "We can give them what they want the most in the world"

"And what would that be?" Shinta asked.

"A home" she finally answered. No one could understand her words, well, except for a one of them who had already wished to disappear from the face of the earth about seven times now.

"A home? What do you mean by that?" Youko added, feeling now comfortable enough to participate in the conversation. She honestly had no idea who the Okuzaki were, she was a medical specialist and her knowledge had found in the existence of that pack its own limitations.

"The Okuzaki were a group of shinobi dogs that served the Zipang, a large pack that used to live in the eastern Garderobe territory. Their origins are uncertain since they are a very reserved group but it has been known that their loyalty to the Zipang was fierce. However, when the leader of the Zipang fell two years ago and the Garderobe took their lands, the Okuzaki found themselves thrown out of their home. They have been serving different packs with no definite alliance… Yet"

"And why do you think we would have any luck in having them join our cause?" Shizuru asked and then, all of a sudden, every dog – and half wolf – present sensed an increasing tension in one of the members of the elite "Is something bothering you, Mai-san?"

The shiba inu moved her head sideways and let out a sight "It's been a long time hiding it, that is all…"

"I knew it form the moment I laid my eyes in you, Mai-san" the dachshund said as she lightly wagged her tail "You and your brother, both orange brown shiba inu, have the most noticeable purple eyes"

"Wait… Mai… Are you?" Natsuki asked standing up, her first time talking in any Elite reunion. She noticed her own actions and regained a calm posture as she sat down next to Shizuru once again.

"We run away from the Garderobe a couple of years ago. Takumi was just a little puppy" her eyes became watery as she spoke "The Okuzaki made it possible for us to leave at the expense of many lives…."

"Why?" Midori asked, feeling betrayed by her own unit. Mai and Takumi had served under her since they joined the Aswald two years ago when Ichiko found them alone in the forest. They had said their parents were killed and that they were from a small group with no name. What a lot of bullshit it had been.

"We… We are… We are the offspring of the Zipang leader. Takumi was the next in line to inherit that post"

Silence.

"Why have you not mentioned this before?" the red eyed asked with a hint of indignation that was quickly erased at the memory of she and Natsuki hiding their own identities.

"I didn't think it was necessary, the Zipang are vanished and we… We couldn't ask the Okuzaki for more than what they have already given us…" she looked to the floor, too ashamed to look at the other's faces.

"We will call that old loyalty and forge a new one in the promise of a new home. The lands of Fuka are vast enough for them to live peacefully at our side" Yukino finally stated.

"I don't know if…" Mai tried to intervene.

"Yukino is never wrong" Haruka declared with a serious look. The alluded one blushed lightly.

"And besides" Shinta added, "If anything goes wrong we have Shizuru-sama and our trusty half wolf. Who could beat that?" the elite, including Mai, let out a relaxed laugh as the pitbull mix made a gentle grin.

"You flatter me, Shinta," the setter said with sincerity. It was a relief and an honor to be held so high by her on elite "What is the next step Yukino-san?"

"The travel is complicated, I will not hide it. The Okuzaki are now located in the highest part of the Northern Mountain Range and the journey from here takes about four days. We would need to select a group of about twenty of our strongest dogs and leave as soon as possible. They will not attack on sight if they see a small group, they will most likely think the reason for our visit is to forge a contract with them"

"Very well, from the elite I want Shinta, Youko and Mai. Midori, Haruka and Yukino will stay here and train, our pack will not be caught off guard again if the Garderobe decide to attack us or Hiro sends another unit in our way" Shizuru said and the alluded dogs nodded their heads. Except for one.

"I will not have Youko go without me. She is not a fighter and I must be with her," Midori stated with a serious look.

Silence.

"I can defend myself if it is needed and I am guessing Shizuru-san picked me in case any of the dogs sustain an injury. I will be fine, Midori" the Border collie responded, a little bit embarrassed by the other one's comment. Midori let out a growl as muzzle contracted to show her front fangs. Youko moved closer to the reddish orange one and whispered something in her ear. Shizuru, the only one that was able to hear, blushed lightly at the comment. The aggressive face disappeared quickly.

"O-Okay… I… I get it…" the Aswald unit leader claimed.

"Now that that has been dealt with. Shouldn't you pick out the group, Shizuru?" Shizuru looked at Haruka and was amazed at how her voice hadn't sound as painful as it had before. Maybe she was getting used to it.

"You are right, Haruka-san. I will speak to the pack later today. You are now dismissed"

…

"Those meetings are too boring" Natsuki said as she stretched herself. Shizuru smiled.

"I know that, my guardian, I was not very fond of them either in Fuka but they are certainly necessary" she walked towards the other one and gently rubbed their faces together as they both let their bodies rest on the soft ground "Besides, Youko said the most interesting thing"

"To Midori? What **did** she say?" the half wolf asked.

"Something along the lines of: if you do no behave I will take your cuddles away… I couldn't get the complete sentence but I think Natsuki can get the idea just from those words alone" she smiled, a true smile, and looked at the green eyed one.

"Seems they have an interesting relationship don't they?" she laughed, feeling that at least those two would not have a problem if they found out what was really going on between her and the Otome leader "Wish I could have heard that, would have made the meeting far more interesting"

"I am sorry to keep you bored with such things, my Natsuki. But I consider it necessary for you to attend them as well" the setter stated with such a sweet look upon her eyes that the other could not resist.

"As long as I can be next to you I can stand it," the half wolf added blushing lightly at her own comment.

"You can be so sweet when you want to, Natsuki. You make me blush"

"It's your fault, Shiz… You make me feel all funny," the black and white one admitted, rolling over her back playfully.

"How does Natsuki think she makes me feel?" Shizuru said, giggling at the puppy like behavior of the other one. She didn't doubt the half wolf's feelings towards her but she didn't think Natsuki was aware of how strong her own feelings were. In the time they had spent together she had become the most important thing in her life. If only she could retrieve Fuka and spend the rest of her life with her guardian she would die a happy bitch. With the half wolf laying in her back next to her, Shizuru raised her front paw to pull her closer. Natsuki closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the other one's breath in her muzzle.

"Ehm…" a cough was heard behind them and they both jumped as far as they could form each other and looked towards the source of the noise. Had they been discovered? What were they supposed t do? What would be the reaction of the dog that had discovered them in such an intimate moment? "Sorry to interrupt but I needed to talk to you, Shizuru-san… And Natsuki… With both of you"

It was Mai. Natsuki relaxed her body as she had already told her friend what was going on between her and the Otome leader. The setter, even if she was not aware of this, felt her guardian's body relax and that was enough for her to feel at ease.

"What is it Mai?" Natsuki asked, stepping towards her friend. Shizuru did the same.

"I wanted to apologize for hiding the truth about me and Takumi… Midori is really angry at me…" she lowered her gaze and the eyes of the hunter became the eyes of the prey: chased by her own past.

"Do not worry yourself, Mai-san" the leader calmed her down "Natsuki and I both know that sometimes there are things we must hide for our wellbeing. We did the same thing when the Aswald found us"

"And besides… Its not like you are our enemy or anything. We are friends and we will always be" the half wolf added, a gentle smile on her face. Shizuru felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Thanks, both of you… Thanks… I-I-I will be waiting for further instructions, Shizuru-san" there were tears on her eyes and she felt like falling. But she remained strong and turned around. And yet, before she disappeared between the trees she turned around "You are right, Shizuru-san. Natsuki can be really sweet" and with that she left. The other two blushed at her comment. How long had she been listening? They had to be more careful with their displays of affection.

"You and Mai have grown close" Shizuru said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… She is pretty cool and probably my best friend" the half wolf said smiling. She had never had any friends when she was with the wolves. Those days seemed so far always and the burning sensation on the tip of her missing ear was at ease, still present, but at ease.

"Oh, Natsuki… I didn't think you were so fond of her. Somehow I feel replaced as your closest friend" Shizuru said, half faking half serious, with a pleading look in her eyes and her ears bent backwards.

"I-It's different with us… Y-Y-You know that" the half wolf said as she once again sat next to the one she had swore to protect. The setter turned around and looked deep into green eyes.

Silence.

"I know it is… But I wished everyone could know how much I love you. Be aware that you are not only my guardian but also my mate"

Mate. A strong word that was in their society and Natsuki knew it. She hadn't thought about it but that was exactly what they were. The cuddling, the love, the constant blushing and teasing… Everything. Mates… She nodded, once, twice and felt that there was water at the corners of her eyes. She, the half wolf, the trash, the bastard, the piece of shit, the outcast, the pariah… She had a mate and none other than Shizuru, the heir of the Fuka leader, the perfect warrior, and the most beautiful, strong and kind dog in the world. It was too much to bear.

She cried and Shizuru licked the tears away from her face and Natsuki rubbed her muzzle against her face. It was embarrassing, having so many feelings at the same time. She hated it, but she was grateful for it at the same time. In Shizuru she could trust, with Shizuru she could let her guard down and feel and, most of all, trust. After what had happened she thought she would never trust anyone again and yet… It was too much. She ran out of tears and just remained still, feeling how Shizuru tensed her neck around hugging her with her body. She let out a little laugh and talked.

"Good thing we are both female because if we could have puppies they would look too weird" she added, jokingly, still with a voice marked by tears.

"Ikezu" Shizuru replied and licked, a last time, the other one's face.

….

"I have gathered you here for we are about to make another addition to our pack" Shizuru said to the Otome with a stern tone. She was standing on higher ground, looking down into the eyes of her followers. The Elite was right below her and Natsuki was, evidently, by her side "We are going to request the help of the Okuzaki" different reactions were heard among the crowd. Some were shocked, others confused but most of them were unsure "One of the members of our pack is heir to the Zipang and the Okuzaki will surely bow loyalty to them" she said, without implying it was Takumi. Mai had asked her to keep, at least that, a secret.

"Why have we not heard about this before, leader?" Yuuichi, the orange Kai Inu from the Artai, asked. Shizuru appreciated that he called her leader.

"This information was kept secret for security issues, Yuuichi, and I am deeply sorry I could not tell you all about this sooner. But now I need you to trust me with this. The Okuzaki are strong shinobi dogs and adding them to our lines would be a perfect move" there were whispers again and Shizuru, noticing most of them were positive, went on with her speech "The journey will take about eight days in total and I need twenty of you to accompany me and part of the Elite in getting the…"

She could not finish the sentence. What happened before her eyes was too much to bear. Before she could even explain any detail about the operation, twenty dogs had already stepped forwards, volunteering for the job. She could recognize among them the three Kai Inu from the Artai, several dogs from Fuka – one of them she remembered was called Akemi – and the rest from the Aswald. She couldn't be happier.

"Very well" she said, "Yukino-san will give all of you the briefing of the mission. We leave tomorrow morning so make sure to rest. That is all"

"They respect you, Shizuru, I can see it in their eyes" Natsuki said as the setter turned around to face her. There were fresh tears at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I know"

…..

"I'm still not happy with you going on that mission without me" Midori said, as low as she could. She didn't want the others to listen. It was night and even if they were secluded due to their status as elite, there were still other dogs around.

"I know, Midori" the border collie answered "But Shizuru-san is not going to leave the pack unattended. Apart from the half wolf, you have to see she counts on you the most" Youko said, knowing that the other one was quite fond both authority and trust.

"Y-You think so?" she asked, with a puppy like demeanor, wagging her tail sideways gently.

"I know so. Now please, I need to get some sleep so hurry up and cuddle with me" the other one laughed and moved closer to the black and white one.

Silence.

"They are like us, you know that right?" Midori asked and her partner knew exactly what she was talking about.

"From day one, dear" Youko answered "And I hope the others are as accepting as the Aswald have always been with us"

"I hope so too"

…..

Morning rose and with it the twenty four dogs – and a half wolf – were getting ready for a journey they knew would not only be long, but also dangerous. Shizuru gave a short speech before they left, thanking them for their trust in her and in her mission. She managed to say a little "I love you" to Natsuki and get a cute blush from her before the travel finally began.

They ran and walked for almost the entire day until they finally reached the feet of the Northern Mountain Range. It was already night when the Otome leader ordered the pack to rest. They were all seriously tired and lost no time in letting themselves sleep. All of them, of course, except for their leader and her guardian.

"Shinta, you are in charge while I am away. I will scout the area with Natsuki and we will be back in a short while" she said and the pitbull mix nodded proudly.

"You can trust me, leader!" he went back to the pack and uttered a few words to them before they went back to rest. One of them, however, just couldn't get confortable being alone, missing the warmth of a certain collie. The setter noticed her discomfort and felt a tinge of guiltiness at having ordered Midori to stay with the pack. Yet, she considered her as her second in command and needed her presence to keep order.

"Need a walk?" Natsuki asked and Shizuru gently nodded as they both began to walk towards the quite forest.

…..

"Natsuki… Can I ask you something?" Shizuru asked. They had found a nice clearing and were lying down close together in the lightly snow covered ground.

"Sure, what is it?" the other one asked.

"Why did you cry when I told you I considered you my mate?"

Silence. Deep silence. And then, out of nowhere, a small laugh was heard.

"Half dog" she said, "That is what the wolves called me. Since I was born not a single one of them called me Natsuki. I know the pack refers to me as the half wolf now, but they don't say it with the same tone the wolves did… They say it with respect. When Shinta said he counted on me… It felt awesome" she smiled and looked towards the star covered sky.

"My father was my wolf parent, his name was Kruger and he was from the same litter of pups as the current leader of the Kuga pack, Kaibo. That is why I am still alive. My mother is a dog, her name is Saeko, and she is a Siberian husky who used to belong to… Humans… When I was born they wanted to put me down so she run away with me… Those humans…" she said those last words with hatred.

"I was never treated the same as the others. The wolves thought I was garbage, a disgrace. I was bullied relentlessly by the wolves my age and despised by those older than me. When my father died it all became worse. He loved me and my mother and he was the only reason why we were still in the pack…Kaibo hated us …"

"Was that why you were exiled?" Shizuru asked, causing Natsuki's green eyes to look deeply into her red ones.

"No… I don't think I'm ready to answer that question yet…" Shizuru leaned and licked her muzzle, as if telling her it was okay "All my life I trained under my father to be strong, to be considered part of the pack… Every day… And yet I was but trash to them. I never thought I would have a friend and now… Now I have a mate. Me! Can you believe it?" She said with sincere disbelief as she looked towards the sky with tears on her eyes, "The piece of shit… The half dog… The disgrace… I was loved by **you… **I am your mate".

"You are none of those things, my love, you are the bravest, strongest and most beautiful creature in the whole wide world" the red eyed said, also with tears in her eyes. They snuggled with each other, lost in the comfort that the other one's presence gave them. They were distracted, too lost in each other to hear the footsteps that were approaching them or smell the creature that was now watching them.

And then, a sound was heard. Most precisely: a loud growl. They jumped back and tried to locate the source of the noise. It was not very hard. Right between the trees that had been at their back an enormous black bear stared at them with hungry eyes.

"I am not one to eat dogs," he said with a low, husky voice "But times are hard," he growled once again as he launched at them. Natsuki attempted to bite its neck but was blocked by the bear's claws that slashed her hard in the face. She looked at the setter and the sight left her frozen.

Shizuru, the perfect warrior form Fuka, the leader of the Otome, was paralyzed in fear. Her eyes dilated and her tail stuck between her legs as she looked towards the bear. Something was terribly wrong, the half wolf noticed and that, she would find out later, was an understatement. The enemy, sensing Shizuru's fear, laughed and ran towards her.

"Shizuru move!" the black and white one yelled and, seeing the other one was far from ready to battle, she collected all of her strength and jumped at the enormous animal. She bit him hard on the side, interrupting his attack and making him stop on his tracks.

"Stupid dog!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he once again slashed Natsuki. This time it hit her on the side and blood quickly began to flow. She had defeated bears before but this one was the strongest she had ever faced. She focused and tried to awaken her instincts. And, in a split second, the bear was gone from her sight. She turned around and saw the bear attacking the still crouched form of the setter. He hit her hard on the side; she didn't even try to evade it.

Shizuru screamed as she was sent flying through the air by the hit, a trace of blood following her. That was all Natsuki needed to release her full power. She launched at the bigger animal and bit his left eye; she then jumped and attacked a second time to bite the right one. The bear cursed at her and approached her with his jaw wide open. Natsuki evaded him and went for the throat. She held him hard until she heard the thick skin breaking and the sweet taste of blood.

"Let me go!" the bear growled as he smashed the half wolf against the hard floor. It hurt, but it was just what she wanted. She let go of the bear's neck and ran towards a tree. She clawed her way up and held a sharp branch with her fangs, cutting it off. The bear, literally blind with rage, was rushing towards her with his enormous and sharp fangs fully exposed. He let out a loud growl and the half wolf dashed in his direction. The branch entered his mouth and exited through his head, the animal's own strength playing against him. He fell to the floor in a loud thud, finally dead. Natsuki gasped for air as she looked to where the setter had fallen. She was standing there, her side ripped by the bear's claw and bleeding, the same look in her eyes.

"Leader! Half wolf!" she heard and looked behind her to see Shinta, Yuuichi, Mai and Kazuhiko appearing form the bushes "What happened here?" the pitbull mix asked as he looked at the dead bear.

"We were attacked" Shizuru said, suddenly out of the shock "I am okay please take Natsuki to Youko"

"Yes, leader!" Yuuichi and Kazuhiko said at the same time as they walked towards the half wolf to help her walk. She moved her head sideways, rejecting the aid and moved next to Shizuru who, with a poker face, didn't even react.

"You have some explaining to do, Shiz," she whispered and the other one whispered back.

"Yes, my love" she answered, as low as she could. She knew the other one would listen. The black and white one marched turned around and walked next to the kai inu, leaning into the orange one and thanking him. The group began the road back to camp,

"Shizuru-sama, are you sure you are all right?" Shinta asked, genuinely concerned. The other one let out a false smile that the blue one trusted immediately.

"Yes, Shinta, do not worry. I am feeling very well. This injury is nothing to me. Go on, I will catch up with you later" she said and the other dog nodded.

The group, including her guardian, disappeared into the forest. She stood there, feeling ashamed. How could she freeze like that? She looked at the bear and felt herself shiver. Standing there, alone, she could smell her own blood in the beast's claws and realized it was a very similar odor to her mother's own life essence. She could almost now see, in the bear's fangs, her mother's ripped off head.

The perfect warrior of Fuka was not so perfect at all.


End file.
